Writing Your Own Fairy Tale
by DaydreaminAri
Summary: Things don't always work out the way we intended. We fall in love and it's not always what we expected. It's not the fairy tale movies and there isn't always a prince charming. But who say you can't pick up a pen and write your own fairy tale. Once you can stop hiding from the truth and get past the movie prince charming, you will find love and write your own fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

_**No One's POV**_

High school is over. The games are done. This is where everything gets serious. You have to mature, and move on.

"So… I have an idea. Nobody has any college plans right?" Tori asks her friends. They all nod their heads no. "Ok, so my aunt has a beach house down in Palm Beach. She offered it to me to spend the summer in. She said I could bring anyone. Do you guys get what I'm saying?" Tori asks everyone again.

"Yay! We can spend more time together!" Cat yells. A smile comes over Jades face. Beck and Andre laugh. Robbie nods.

"So, I'll take that as a yes!" Everyone looks around at each other. This was going to be one of the best summers ever.

"Yea, we all love the idea. So when and where, Vega?" Jade asks Tori. Tori smiles.

"Well, we could go this weekend." All of us have jobs and can afford a ticket. "By the way, all of your parents have accepted and bought plane tickets. My mom talked to them all and asked them not to say anything. So as long as you want to, we technically can head out tomorrow."

"The sooner the better. I hear Florida has really, really nice pretty beaches! Oh, maybe I can see a dolphin!" Cat yells. Everyone was excited. They all head back home to get packed after agreeing to leave tomorrow afternoon. They would all meet at the airport around 2.

_**Cat's POV**_

When Jade was done packing she decided to come over my house! We were going to have a sleep over.

"So what are you packing?" Jade asks me.

"Cloths, duh, Jadey." I say as I start pulling my summer cloths out of my closet and throwing them at Jade.

"Sure, Cat, I'll put these in your suite case for you." Jade says sarcastically. She starts to fold the cloths and put them in my suite case. I finish and walk over to the bed to help Jade

"So…" I say trying to start a conversation.

"So, when are you gonna tell Robbie?" Jade asks me.

"Tell him what." I say nervously.

"Tell him, how much you _love_ him!" Jade looks at me, and I get silent.

_**Robbie's POV**_

"So, Rob, when are you gonna tell Lil Red?" Andre asks me.

"I can't. I don't want to be rejected…" I look over at Beck.

"Come on, man. That won't happen. Cat's in love with you! Jade says she can see it. You two would be a perfect couple." Beck explains.

"Yea, Rob. Everyone can tell she likes you. Just go for it." Andre explains.

"I want to make it special. Maybe I'll tell her when were in Florida. I'll set up something." I smile. I can make this great.

"Yea man, that sounds great. If you need help were here." Beck explains and Andre agrees.

_**Cat's POV**_

"I don't know Jadey. If I screw up what we have now, I would die. I love him too much to lose him." I explain. I want him so badly but I can't lose him. I'm a flirt, and he wants a relationship.

"Come on, Cat. Shapiro is crazy for you and you're just stringing him along. We all know you love him." We both here a knock on the door and hear Tori call out.

"Come in, Tori." I yell as Tori walks though the door. "Just having a little girl talk…"

Tori looks at me then at Jade, "About Robbie? Yea, so are you going to tell him." She asks.

"Does everyone know?! Am I that obvious?! Ugh." I say going and sitting down on my bed. I grab a pillow and hug it tightly.

"Yes and yes." Jade says. She smirks. Tori sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Not helping Jade! Don't worry, Cat. You do what you need to do. But remember you can't string him along forever. Tell him how you feel and if you want to make it something, then do it. But if not, then you have to tell him." Tori gives me friendly sincere smile.

"Thanks guys." I hug the pillow tighter and throw it to the side. I get up and Tori, Jade and I finish folding and packing cloths.

The rest of the night was fun. We watched _The Notebook_, cried our eyes out, ate popcorn and did each other's hair. Around 2 we decided to go to bed because we had a busy day tomorrow.

_**No One's POV**_

In the morning everyone woke up and started to get ready for the busy day ahead of them. They all had to meet at the airport at 1 o'clock.

The girls woke up around 10. They took turns taking showers. They all got dressed in comfortable cloths and made sure they had everything they needed, phone chargers, curling irons, blow dryers, the essentials. After eating breakfast they went and put everything in the trunk of the cab that came to pick them up.

The guys woke up around 11. The all took really quick showers ate breakfast and sat to watch TV for a little while. They turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. They finally stopped at the Bulls vs. Nets game. Basketball was something all of the guys could agree on. Around 12, the guys called a cab. It came by 12:15. They threw their stuff in the trunk and got in the back seat.

"So, where are you headed?" The cabbie asked.

"L.A.X!" Beck told the driver. He nodded and started the engine. The cab drove off and the gang was headed to Florida.

_**Cat's POV**_

Once we all get through security we have to sit and wait for about 20 minutes. I didn't sleep much last night so I definitely plan on sleeping on the plane. I'm exhausted.

I take a seat to wait next to Robbie. My eyes get watery and I yawn. "Are you tired?" Robbie asks me.

"Yes. I was thinking a lot last night so I didn't sleep a lot." I explain.

"Thinkin' about what?" He smiles.

I pause for a second. I don't want to say it. "Um, just stuff… you know." I say hesitantly.

"Oh, ok. Are you ready for Florida?" He asks. I think he was making sure I didn't pass out before we get on the plane.

"Yea! I need sunshine! So, are we sitting together on the plane?" I give him a flirty smile.

"If you would like." He replies and smiles back. I nod and yawn again.

They call out plane to start boarding. We all stand and get in line. We were close to the front so it wouldn't be long before I can sit down. Robbie is in front on me. I follow him to our seats. He lifts my carryon bag over our heads and pushes it into the compartments. He takes the middle seat so I can have the window seat. As soon as we sit I yawn again.

_**Robbie's POV**_

Cat looks out the window. I can tell she was tired. The next thing I knew her head was on my shoulder and she was fast asleep. The pilot comes over the loud speaker and says, "We're about to take off. If you could all buckle your seatbelts before we do that would be great. I hope you enjoy the flight folks."

I look down at Cat who is still asleep. She didn't buckle her seat belt though… I lean over a bit making sure I don't wake her. My hand brushes over her butt while I was trying to get her belt. I finally grab it and get the other side. I click the two together and tighten in to fit her petite body. My hand brushes her leg while I try to straighten up. The butterflies in my stomach go wild. I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face. I whisper in her ear, "Sleep tight, cutie." The plane starts to accelerate and were on our way to paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**No One's POV**_

Cat wakes up about half way through the flight. Her head is still on Robbie's shoulder. She lifts her head slowly realizing were she is and quickly looks at Robbie. "Oh… Sorry I fell asleep on you." Cat says frantically.

"It's ok, Kitty Cat. So are you up now or do you want to go back to bed?" He smiles at her.

"I'm up. How much longer are we on the plane?" She asks.

"About 2 hours. Do you want me to get your laptop or something?"

"Yea, sure. We can watch a movie." Robbie stands up and opens the over head compartment. He pulls out Cat's Bag and hands it to her. She takes it and sets up the laptop.

"Ok, so we have The Breakfast Club, Beauty and The Beast, 7 episodes of Saved by the Bell." She looks at him to pick.

"Let's do The Breakfast Club. I love that movie." Cat opens up the movie and clicks the play button. She tilts the computer a little bit towards Robbie so he can see it.

About an hour later the plant starts to shake. The pilot comes over the speaker and says, "Sorry folks. We're experiencing some turbulence. Please buckle your seatbelts until the seatbelt light above turns off. There is no need to worry, it will be over in a minute."

With that the plane rattles more violently. Cat grabs onto Robbie. He knew she was scared. He wraps his arms around her and rubs her back. Trying to calm her down, he whispers in her ear, "It's ok, Kitty Cat. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." Cat refuses to let go until it was over. When she does, she still stays close o Robbie.

_**Cat's POV**_

That was freaky. Thank God were landing soon. The pilot comes over the speaker again. "We will be descending soon, folks. Your ears may pop, but it's nothing to worry about. We will be landing in Fort Lauderdale in about 10 minutes. When we land please stay seated until we tell you to get up. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your flight."

They told us to shut down all electronics and to store them under our seats. I pack my laptop back up in its case and push it under my seat. Robbie pulls out a pack of gum and hands me a pieces.

"Start chewing. It will help with the popping." I take it and shove it in my mouth. This is why I hate flying. It sucks. My ears aren't fully popping but I feel like my head is going to explode.

When we land they tell us we can get up. Tori had called two cabs to pick us up from the airport. We get off the plane, and Robbie buys me a bottle of water. We wait outside for the cabs. When they get here we separate into boys and girl again and head off to Tori's aunt's beach house.

_**Robbie's POV**_

The two cabs pull up almost simultaneously. Everyone gets out and the Cabbies help us with our luggage. We stand in the street as they pull away.

The house was huge. It was right on the beach. It was a sky blue color with white lining. It had white window shutters and a wraparound porch. The railing on the porch was white. It was a three story house with a balcony on the second floor. There was a flag pole in the front, which was covered with white and light gray rocks. Tori's Aunt had left two cars there for us to use.

You could hear the sound of the crashing waves that were behind the house. It was beautiful.

"Ok, so girls get the second floor and the guys get the third. The first has the kitchen, living room, game room, bathroom, and bar. There is a hot tub and pool in the backyard. The beach is behind that! There are 2 bathrooms on each upstairs floor and 3 bedrooms. Now let's have the best summer of our lives!"

Cat and I walk around to see everything. It was about 90° out and all cat wanted to do was go for a swim in the huge pool.

"We'll go in a little while. Let's just see what's here, ok?" She agreed and stopped nagging. The cabinets were filled and so was the refrigerator.

After checking out the house, me and Cat go to our rooms to get changed. Everyone was already at the beach but Cat didn't want to go in the ocean. She comes down the stairs in a pink bikini. Of course it was pink, because she's Cat. We both go to the pool. When she sees it she drops her towel and jumps in. I pick up her towel and put in on the chair with mine. I jump in after her and we splash around for a little while.

"So while were down here, what do you want to do?" Cat asks me. She looks at me and smiles.

"I want to get a tan. I'm pale…" Cat giggles.

"I just want a fun summer with my friends." She smiles at me. "Race ya, to the other end." She yells and we both start swimming. She's fast!

Of course because I'm not athletic at all Cat beats me. "Slow poke! So do you want to go and sit? You know get your tan on." She starts to laugh and so do I. We both get out of the pool and go to the tanning lawn chairs. I had already out a little pit of sunscreen on so I'm ready.

Cat reached into her bag and pulls out her sun screen. She squeezes some into her hand and rubs it up her arms and legs.

"Hey, Robbie. Can I have some help?" I knew what she was going to ask so I take the sunscreen and put some on my hand. She pulls her ponytail over her shoulder as I rub the sunscreen on her back. Once its on, I use both hands to rub it all in.

_**Cat's POV**_

Robbie rubs his hands up and down my back. All I wanted to do was turn around and kiss him. I just can't tell him yet. Maybe in a couple of day, once were all settled. I didn't want him to stop.

"Ok, there you go." I push my hair back off of my shoulder. I take some more sun screen and rub it on my stomach. I knew swear he was staring at my butt. I didn't have a problem with it but I wanted to know. I turn around to ask if he wanted any sunscreen and he quickly looks up.

"Huh,what? I didn't hear you." His face starts to get red.

I act like I didn't notice, and repeat myself. "Do you want any?" I give him a flirty smile.

"Oh, um, no. I already put mine on. But thanks." He sits quickly and lies on his back. He take off his glasses and puts on sun glasses.

I slid my sunglasses on top of my head. Bend over and put my sunscreen away. Then I lay down on my back and slid down my sunglasses. I kept an eye on Robbie the whole tome to see if he was staring. I guess Jade was right, he does like me, at least enough to stare.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cat's POV**_

I grab my notebook and lat on my stomach on my bed. Nobody knows it but, yes I do keep a diary. It's just a way to get everything out. It helps me feel better about the thing I don't like to talk about. There things I don't want to tell anyone yet. I look down at the notebook and begin to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_7-3-13_

_It's been about 2 weeks since we got down here. Robbie can't seem to keep his eyes off of me. Jade and Tori say I need to tell him soon. I just don't know when to do it. Anyway, tomorrow is the 4th of July. I can't wait! I love the fireworks. We're going to have a barbeque and go swimming. I even went out and bought a bunch of glow sticks. They're so pretty. Well, I guess that's all I have to say now. Bye!_

I stare down at the half written on page. I close the notebook and put in under my bed. It's kind of an oblivious place to hide it, but I have always hidden things so well that people won't even look there. I get up because I just can't sleep. It's about 12:30 so everyone else is sleeping. I slide off my cloths and throw on one of my bikini's I open my door slowly and walk down the stairs.

I grab a towel and sweatshirt out of the dryer and slip out the back door. The lights in the pool were on so the area around it had a blue glow to it. The moon was bright so it shimmered on the ocean and lit the sand. It was beautiful. I walk over to the hot tub and turn it on. The bubbles start to come to the top and the vibrating sound starts to quiet. You can hear the waves crash on shore. I put my towel on the steps and step into the warm bubbly water.

I sit down and all of the muscles in my body relax. I just needed some time to think.

Robbie… I know I like him but what am I going to do about it. He keeps looking at me. I can tell he likes me, and I'm practically in love with him—scrap that, I am in love with him. I just don't know how to say it. I'm convinced that's why the guy makes the first move. Ugh… I just need to relax.

I lower my head back and let my scalp get wet. I sit for a couple more minutes and eventually get up. I dry off and put on my sweat shirt. I walk out to the sand on the beach and spread out my towel. I sit on it and stare out at the water. I think about everything until I hear someone say, "Can't sleep?"

I nod knowing who was asking. Robbie comes over and sits next to me. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them.

"Me either." We sit in silence for a little while.

"Robbie, I miss L.A." I let go of my knees and cuddle up to his chest. I wrap my arms around him and refuse to let go. I'm always so comforted in his arms. He rubs small circles on my back and wraps one arm around me.

"Me too Kitty Cat. Me too. But you're here with all of your friends, having the best summer of our lives. You're surrounded by your family. No, not your mom, but me and Jade. All of us are here." He whispers to me. It was comforting knowing that he would be there for me. "You should miss L.A. It was your home. But for the summer you should enjoy your life away. Be a kid again, have fun." He didn't let go, instead he let me stay in his arms until I felt like leaving.

Rain drops start to fall. "Come on, let's go inside."

"You can. I want to stay out her." I smile still looking out at the water. Instead of going inside, he stayed by my side.

Robbie, can I ask you a question." I said looking at him. He nodded. "Please be honest." I look back out towards the ocean. Here we go, "How long have you liked me?"

He stays silent for a minute, "Since the first day I met you, 11 years ago."

I pull my legs back up to my chest and hug them close. "Oh."

That was all I could say. I couldn't get it out. I couldn't say it. I wanted to, so badly, but I just couldn't! I lay back and look up at the stars.

"How long have you know?" He asked me.

"Really, only about 2 weeks. Jade though you did, but I never saw it. Then when we were at the pool, and you kept staring at me, that was when I figured it out."

"Oh." He said. I wanted to act on it, but I didn't want to ruin anything. I role onto my side towards Robbie and cross my arms over my chest. My eyes shut because of exhaustion. The last thing I hear is Robbie say, "You are Beautiful." Then it all goes to black.

The next morning I wake up the sun was just coming up over the horizon. I had my arm wrapped around Robbie's waist, my body touching his. My eyes completely open to see what I was doing. I freak out, but then I realize I shouldn't wake him. I slowly lift my arm and roll over.

I sit up and hug my knees to my chest. I quickly stand up and run into the house. I make a pot of coffee and grab two cups. When the coffee is done I pour it into two cups and add milk and sugar to one. Robbie likes his coffee black so I leave his like that. I grab a blanket and hold it under my arm. I take the coffee out to the spot we were sitting at. I stick the cups in the sand and sit down. Robbie rolls over and opens his eyes.

"Hey, you're up." I nod and hand him the cup. He takes it and w cover ourselves with the blanket.

"So, 11 years, huh?" I give him that flirty smile. He smiles back and I giggle.

"Yes, 11 years. Is that bad?" Robbie chuckles.

I shake my head no. we both sit sipping out coffee, making small talk and avoiding the liking subject.

"Happy 4th of July, by the way." He says.

"Oh yea, that's today! Happy 4th of July Robbie!" I yell and give him a kiss on the cheek. I do that often so he shouldn't think much of it.

Ok, so maybe tonight I'll tell him. It's a holiday, its nice, we're closer than we've ever been. Why not tonight, right?! "Ok, Cat, you can do this!" I think to myself.

First I'm going to have to get Jade and Tori to distract the guys. Maybe go to one of the bond fires. Then I'll tell him. I just don't want to be watched…

My heart starts to pound at this thought. I take the last sip of my coffee bring my cup up to the porch and slide off my sweatshirt. Robbie just stars at me. I smile at him, then jump into the pool. I just need to clear my head, distract myself… Robbie follows and we spend out morning in the pool.

Hopefully tonight will be as good as it is in my head…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Robbie's POV_**

Ok, I don't know what's going on, but Cat's been avoiding me all day. If I do happen to talk to her she makes the whole conversation weird. I don't know what's going on.

So we all figured out the plan for today. We're going to the beach for a little while then were all coming back for the barbecue. After we eat everyone's going to the bond fire to watch the fireworks. It should be a fun night.

I need to find some time tonight to get Cat alone. I want to talk to her. I have one last summer to tell her. The sooner the better, right?

**_Cat's POV_**

I can't look at Robbie right now! I still don't know what to do! I talked to Jade and Tori and they agreed to help me get rid of everyone. I'm going to stay back at the house while everyone goes. Robbie will stay with me to keep me company because he's Robbie. But when everyone's gone, well that's where I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just go with it.

I walk out to the deck in my bikini with a towel under my arm. I wait for Jade and Tori to come out before I head down to the beach. I don't like going in the ocean. The idea of fish and sharks swimming with me… no I won't do it. I'll sit on the beach and read, get a tan, everything I did in L.A.

Tori walks out with Jade. I look over toward the guys who are already in the beach.

"So, you're still telling Robbie tonight right?" Tori asks me.

"Yea, but I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Don't say anything. Just stick your tongue down his throat." Jade adds. I just stare at her and so does Tori.

"Seriously Jade, that's just sick." I say as we continue walking.

"Well you've kissed him before. Is he any good." Jade asks again.

My face goes bright red. My heart starts to beat a little faster. "Um, well. Yes. Surprisingly, yes, he's very good." I say.

Jade and Tori laugh at my comment, but it was true. He was a really good kisser…

"Can we please change the subject?! And Jade if you say anything to Robbie I swear –"

"Say what to me?" Robbie cuts me off as he walk towards us.

"Um… nothing." I say quickly trying to avoid the subject.

"No. Cat was just explaining how—" I slam my hand over her mouth. She rips my hand off of her. "Don't touch me! Cat was just explaining to us how great a kisser you are." Jade smirks at me.

My face goes red and I run off to get away from Robbie. I quickly lay out my towel and lay on my stomach with my face in the towel. I just want to cry. Why the hell would jade say that! It's just not right. Thank god I don't need to put my sunscreen on because I don't think I could sit up and even catch a glimpse of Robbie. It would be too embarrassing.

**_Robbie's POV_**

"Did she really say that?" I ask Jade and Tori."

Tori nods and Jade says, "She likes you." We quiet down when we walk by Cat. Everyone puts their stuff down and we walk on towards the water. It was refreshing. We wade in slowly and stay away from the Beck and Andre to talk.

"Does she really?" I ask them.

"We know full well you already know that answer. Just, tonight when we all go to the bond fire, stay back with Cat. Now change the subject." Jade says and glares at me.

I look over at Cat who is on her back tanning. Her sun glasses are on and her perfectly tanned body was just laying there. I felt kind of bad that they told me. Cat must be upset. I slowly walk back to shore while the waves slam against my back. I set out and walk up the hill of sand to where Cats lying down.

"Am I really?" I ask her with a smile on my face.

"Oh my god! Not this again! Yes you are! You're better than good, Ok! Now can we please drop the subject?!" She shouts.

"Ok, fair. But-"

"But what!" She says as I pick her up. "Um, what are you doing?"

I carry her over to the water. "I'm helping you get over your fear." I walk into the waves.

"No! ROBBIE NO! Please take me out! NO, NO, NO, NO!" She wraps her arms around my neck tightly.

"It's only water. Plus, you're with me. I won't let anything happen." I explain.

"I swear if a shark eats me, I will kill you! Now put me down!" I put her down slowly.

"See, it's not that bad!" I say. Cat punches me in the shoulder.

"I hate you…" She says.

"No you don't." I smile at her. She splashes water into my face. "Ok, I deserved that." I say as I opened my eyes.

The rest of the days goes by fast. We all party and barbeque until the bond fire. When everyone is leaving, Cat tells them she's going to stay behind because she is tired.

"Do you mind if I stay too?" I ask her. She nods and sits down in the sand.

I walk inside to grab 2 cups of coffee. I look over into the corner and see my guitar. "I'm already screwing myself over so why not." I say under my breath.

I fill the two cup and sling the guitar strap over my shoulder. I walk over to her and sit. I hand her a cup and stick mine in the sand. "So, you wanna hear something I've been working on? It's not done but I think you will like it."

"Sure!" She smiles.

I strum some cords and begin the opening.

_There are things I want to say to you_

_But I've never had the courage to_

_Honestly if you want the truth_

_I've never been so in love with you_

_Should I make my move _

_Or should I just sit still_

_Should I tell you everything I feel_

_I guess that could bring us farther uphill_

_You gotta to tell me what you want in life _

_I could make this perfect_

_I could make this right_

_But honestly this is how I feel_

_I'm crazy, head over heels, in love _

_With you_

I strum out a couple more cords to end it. "That's really all I have… I've never really been good with words. I can write songs but I can never say exactly what I need to. Please tell me you get where this is going." She looks at me.

**_Cat's POV_**

I look into his eyes. "That was amazing…"

He leans in closer and pulls me towards him. Our lips crashed. I snaked my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Nothing has ever felt so right. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me as close as I could get to him. The passion continued. He trails small soft kisses up to my ear and whispers, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." The kisses back down my neck and comes back to my lips I pull him to me and press my lips to his roughly. I push him to the ground and crawl on top of him. I straddle his waist and flip my hair over my shoulder before leaning in again. He pushes his hands up my shirt. I stop.

"Not here." I say getting up and taking his hand. I lead him into the house. He kisses my neck as we walk up the stairs. About half way up I get sick of waiting. I slam him against the wall and start kissing him again. I bite his bottom lip softly to open his mouth. Our tongues meet. The kissing continues up the stairs and into my bedroom.

He throws me on my bed while I pull off my shirt. The passion continues until we both stop. I lay my head on his chest and shut my eyes. This was probably the best night of my life.

I wake up to see Robbie staring down at me. I don't remember everything…

"Did we…!" I look scared.

"No. No we didn't go that far." He says with a pleased look on his face.

I sit up to see that I was in my bra and under ware. "I can't… I have to go…" I say jumping out of bed. I grab my running cloths and throw them on. Robbie gets up makes the bed and leaves. I throw on my sneakers and rush out the door. It was about 2am but I had to get out of there. I can't… no I can't do that again.

I sprint down the street trying to clear my head. What the hell did I do! What did I just get myself into! I have to end this… I love him but … no I can't do that again…

**Ok so the end might have pissed some of you off, but I promise this will be a good story, trust me. So, for those of you who don't know me (****_this doesn't apply to Ariana4Ever_****)… I do write songs. I wanted to put one of my own into a Cabbie story but I just didn't have the right one. The other day this just came to me at like 1 in the morning, so that half of a song is an original. Let me know what you think of it! but like i said, i haven't finished it yet.**

**Also, spring break ends today, so tomorrow I go back to school. I don't know if I will be able to update everyday because I also have softball. I will try my best to update daily but if I don't there will be an update at least 2x a week. I will try to make it more but that is the lease amount! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Robbie's POV_**

She just ran. It's the CowWow all over again… She was fine with it before. What happened? I'm in love with a girl I can't have now…

"Damn it!" I say throwing a book at the wall. I hear someone turn over in bed. I just want to scream.

**_Cat's POV_**

I just ran! Why am I running! I'm in love with Robbie, I got what I wanted, we kisses—no we made out, everything good happened but I ran! I just can't do this…

So many thoughts were running around in my mind. Ahhh! Why!? I have to go back and apologies. I turn around and head back to the house.

**_Robbie's POV_**

I just have to forget about her. Just find another girl. You're in Florida, Robbie; there are tons of hot girls. Plus I can flirt… kind of.

I'll just find someone else. I can get Cat to help too, so she thinks I've moved on. I just need to sleep this off. I'll be fine in the morning.

I lie down on my bed and try to close my eyes. All that pops up are pictures of Cat. The things we did when we were just friends…. Finally my chest falls and I breathe slowly as I fall asleep to the images of me and Cat.

**_Cat's POV_**

When I walked towards his room I could see he was asleep. I was too tired to shower, I just needed to sleep. I'll talk to him in the morning. I lie down on my bed and fall asleep.

The sun was high by the time I got up. I was exhausted. I get changed and walk down the stairs. Everyone was in the living rooms sitting on the couches talking.

"Finally, you're up!" Tori says. I smile and get a cup of coffee. "Ok, so do you guys want to go down to the bond fire tonight?"

I look over at Robbie who is smiling. How could he be smiling! After last night! I guess I should apologize now.

I mouth out the words, "I'm sorry," in his direction. He nods and continues his conversation. Ugg this is pissing me off! Why isn't he upset…? I mean it's good that he isn't devastated, but doesn't it bother him! Did I mean nothing!

We all go to the bond fire tonight. The glow of the fire was turning everything a fiery yellow. There was beer on the other side of the fire but I didn't feel like drinking. I sat down near the fire and pulled on my sweatshirt. I pulled my knees up and hugged them. Watching everyone else have fun was depressing so I stared into the fire. The flames bounced up and down, changing color.

Someone turned on the music and the speaker was right next to me. The noise gives me a head ache so I get up and decide to go for a walk. I walk down to the water and walk along the shore line. The water comes up to my feet a couple times. It was warm for being night.

I could hear the music in the distance. Nobody knew I was gone… I continue my walk for a little bit and sit in the sand farther up the beach. The water rolls up and down the shore. I turn to look around and see this figure walking towards me.

About a minute later a man sits next to me. He was about 18 maybe 19. He had a good looking face with light brown hair. He had a high and tight cut, like the marines. He had small short cut facial hair. It went down his cheeks to his chin and up around hit mouth. It was attractive because it wasn't too much. His eyes were an ice blue and he had tan skin. We both sat in silence for a little bit. I liked it how he didn't interrupt me, he didn't introduce himself because he realized I didn't want to talk. There was something about him…

"So, do you usually sit with random people and not make conversation?" I smile at him.

He chuckles, "No. You looked like you didn't want to talk. But you also looked like you needed someone here. Guy troubles?" He smiles back at me.

"Yes." I laugh, "Is it that obvious…?" I ask. He nods.

We sit and stare at the water again for a little bit.

"I'm Cat, by the way." I say.

"I'm Austin. It's nice to meet you." He says wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Yea, yea it is." I say flirtatiously. He laughs. There was just something about him… something I really liked. He was handsome—no hot, his eyes were amazing, He was sweet and funny, and he knew when to leave me alone. Not many guys know that.

"So, is it too soon to ask you on a date? Coffee Friday?" He asks. A charming smile forms on his face.

"I guess not… Friday, that sounds amazing!" I smile back. He takes my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"It's a date then." We continue to talk for hours sitting on the beach. He drives me back to the house and then gives me his number. Before I get out of the car, he stops me and takes my hand again. He pulls it up towards his lips. He kisses my hand softly and says, "Friday then!" I get out of his car and walk up to the door with a smile on my face. I walk in to find Jade and Tori sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So, where were you?" Jade asks turning around on the couch. I walk over and sit with her.

"I got bored so I went for a walk…" Tori looks at me and smile.

"Why are you so happy then? Tori asks.

"You know, it's been a good day. Anyone want some hot chocolate?" I ask quickly changing the subject. I get up but Jade grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"Spill. Now." She says sternly. Tori laughs and nods.

"Ok… So I was walking and got tired so I sat. And it was really quiet… Then this guy comes and sits next to me. He just sat there silently until I said something. It was like he knew I didn't want to be bothered, but I wanted someone there. Do you understand?" I asked them. Jade got this smile on her face and so did Tori.

"Continue." Tori said.

"Well I eventually said, 'So, do you usually sit with random people and not make conversation?' and he laughed. We kind of flirted for a couple hours. We talked and sat there. Then he aked me if it was too soon to ask me on a date. He asked if I wanted to go to coffee on Friday!" I explained.

"He was cute right?" Jade asks.

"He was way more than cute. This man was HOT!" I laugh, but it was true. "I mean how many hot, sweet, funny, smart guys are out there… NONE! At least that's what I thought."

"So you're going Friday right?" Tori adds.

"Yes, of course. I really like him… I know it's only been a couple of hours but there was something about him, that just… I don't know, caught my attention."

Jade smiles at me again. It was true; I really, really did like him.

**_Robbie's POV_**

I sit on the stairs listening to Cat tell the girls about this guy Austin. How hot he was, what he looked like, how sweet and funny he was. She just moved on… just like that… Was he really better than me? I'm in love with her! And I could have sworn she loved me…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Robbie's POV_**

Well my plan is now screwed… I just need to get over it. It's not a big deal… What the hell was I thinking, getting the girl of my dreams when there are guys like Austin out there? I had no chance.

I went for 5 years putting on an act. An act so no one would know how much it hurt to be in love with her and not be loved back. I can do it for a few more years. I just need to forget about it. I'll of course still be her friend; I'll be there but… I just can't like her anymore.

**_Cat's POV_**

I've been texting Austin all day. We have our date later. I know we met the other day, but I really like him.

It's about 5. Jade and Tori are sitting on my bed talking to me as I get ready.

"So, are you excited? He sounds like a really nice guy! When do we get to meet him?"Tori asks.

"He will be here at 6 to pick me up so I'll introduce you. And YES! I can't wait! He is so sweet!" I smile st the thought of him. "It's only coffee. What do I wear?!" I'm literally freaking out.

"Skinny jeans and Vans. Just a simple cute look." Tori says; Jade smiles and nods.

"Ok… um, how about these?" I say pulling out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and gray Vans. Jade says yes and Tori does too. "I am so nervous."

Both girls laugh at how freaked I was getting. "It's not funny!"

By 5:55 I'm fully ready. Now I just have to wait…

Five minutes later at exactly 6 the door bell rings. I get up off the couch and run over to the door. I open the door to see Austin standing in front of me with flowers.

"I know it's only coffee, but I figured you would like them." He says handing them to me.

"They're beautiful. I love roses! Come in. Let me put them in some water. Would you like to meet everyone?"

"Sure!" He says stepping in. I walk into the kitchen and he follows. I put the flowers in a vase and go to introduce him to my friends.

"Hey guys, come in here." Jade walks in with Beck. Robbie turns around on the couch and so does Andre. Tori looks at me and smiles. "This is Austin."

He waves and smiles. I continue, "Austin, this is Tori, Jade, Robbie, Beck and Andre! We all went to high school together and decided to take one more year off together." I smile. Robbie just stares at Austin. I feel bad now…

Everyone says hi and after a few minutes we leave to go out to coffee. We walk out the door and towards his car. He opens the passenger side door for me and I get in. He walks around the car and gets in his side. Before starting the car he looks at me and says, "You look beautiful tonight." He smiles at me and starts the car.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He had on dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt on. The sleeves were folded up to his elbows showing his forearm.

He chuckled. "Thank you."

We go on the date which turns out to be perfect. We talk about ourselves. I tell him about Hollywood Arts and how I can sing and play a couple instruments.

He tells me he can play the guitar and piano. We spend most of the evening at the café. Finally we decide to go for a drive to the beach.

He opens my door when we get there. I get out and walk ahead. He opens the trunk and pulls something out. He slams it shut and locks the car.

He walks up to me with a guitar cast in hand. I smile and we walk down to the sand.

"So you said you sing." He says as we sit.

"Yes, where are you going with this?" I ask knowing his full intentions.

"Sing me a song." He says. I pull out my phone and open the lyrics to a song I love.

"Ok fine, but you have to sing with me. It's a duet. This is your part. And we sing together here, and here." I point to the screen showing him where. He nods.

"Fair enough. I love this song!" He laughs.

**_(Cat)_**

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

**_(Both)_**

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

**_(Austin)_**

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

**_(Both)_**

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

**_(Cat)_**

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

**_(Austin)_**

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

**_(Both)_**

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go?

So why don't we go?

**_(Cat)_**

Ah-ah-ah

**_(Austin)_**

Ah-ah-ah

**_(Both)_**

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Austin strums a couple of cords to end the song.

"Wow…" He says looking at me. "You are amazing…"

"Thank you…" I smile at him.

"Well, you also said you write songs. Give me some cords and ill play along." He says. I list a couple cords for him to play and he strums them to make sure they sound right to me.

"I only have a couple of lines… I haven't really finished it yet but…" He smiles and nods.

**_(Cat)_**

That smile means the world to me

I don't think you know

My day would be amazing

Because of that simple hello

You're the greatest thing that's happened to me

So please don't go

And leave me here all alone

"It's only the chorus. So you like it?" I ask. He leans closer to me and turns his head a little bit. Our lips touch softly. I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck. His hand caresses my cheek. It was soft and sweet but passionate in its own way. I felt something when he kissed me. A spark. This night couldn't get better. He pulls away and leans his forehead on mine, "Like I said, you are amazing…" He kisses me softly again and pulls away.

We go back to the car hand in hand. When I get back I walk up to my room and close the door. I lean my back on the door and shut my eyes. That was perfect. I slide down the door onto the floor and just sit there picturing the night, over and over again. Nothing could make this night bad.

**_Robbie's POV_**

I hear Cat walk through the door… She runs up to her room and shuts the door. They probably kissed… Damn it! Why can't I have her! I need her… I love her…

**Hey! Ok so the first song is "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. I used the Max Schneider and Liz Gillies version to break it up as a duet. The second song is another not finished original… I don't always finish songs… it happens a lot, sorry. Hopefully by the end of the story I can get you guys a full version of them. Maybe before it ends, I don't know yet. Sorry it took me so long to update, it's been a long week. Like I said before, I'll try for more than 2x a week but I don't know. I will definitely update on the weekends. Let me know what you think of my songs. Be harsh and tell me honestly please. Lol Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Robbie's POV_**

"You know I'm just about sick of this act! This is bull shit!" I say to Beck and Andre.

"Come on Rob, Calm down…" Andre says.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. She's been avoiding me since that night… Damn it! What do I do?" I ask.

"Let's just find something to get her off your mind." Beck suggests.

"I need to find someone else."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Andre asks me looking kind of scared.

"YES! I just need her out of my head!" I scream.

That night we go off to some club. Beck offered to help me. The music was loud and the place smelled like beer. I stand over by a table as Beck looks around. He points out a couple of girls that I completely ignore.

"How about that one?" He says pointing at a skinny brunette.

"She's ok, I don't think I have a chance though." They push me over towards her telling me to try.

I walk up to her and say, "Can I buy you a drink?" I give her the charming smile that Cat always loved.

She smiles back, "Sure." We walk over to the bar.

"What are you having?" The bar tender asks.

"Whatever the pretty woman wants." I say. She orders a Manhattan.

"Thank you." She says looking at me. We walk over to a table and sit. She introduces herself.

"I'm Emily!" She says taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm Robbie." I smile at her.

She laughs, "So why'd you buy me the drink."

"Well, you're a very beautiful woman. Is there any other reason?" She starts to blush.

"Well thank you." She says back.

**_Cat's POV_**

The last few days have been amazing. Austin is amazing. Robbie seems to be fine. He brought this girl Emily over the other night. He said he met her a week ago. She seems really nice.

Tonight, were forgetting about guys! It's a girl's night! The guys are going to some club again. The same one Robbie met Emily at. Jade and I picked out some movies for all of us.

"So Jade what do you want to watch?" I ask. As we spread out some movies across the coffee table.

"The Scissoring."She said bluntly picking up the movie case.

"Please, no Jadey! You know I don't like that movie!" I begged her. She just stood and smiled at me.

"Yea Jade, Cat wont sleep for days!" Tori agreed.

"You guys are babies! Fine can we watch The Notebook, then!" Jade says.

For the tough violent person Jade is, she can't get to the end of The Notebook without crying. I mean who can't! That movie is so sad!

"YES!" Tori screams. Tori also likes that movie, A LOT! It's the chick flick every girl loves. You sit and watch it during sleep over's, or with a tub of ice cream after a break up. It's perfect.

We order a pizza and make popcorn. After about 15 minutes the doorbell rings. We bring in the pizza and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jade slides in the movie and we all sit and relax.

When Noah says "Stop thinking about what everyone wants, stop thinking about what I want, what your parents want! What do *you* want Allie?" Jade starts to tear up.

After watching this movie I think everyone can agree Ryan Gosling is gorgeous. Around 3 we all decide to go outside to the hot tub.

We change into our bathing suits and walk out onto the back porch. The air was still warm for it being 3am. The lights in the pool and hot tub were on and the florescent blue glow surrounded most of the deck. We walk up the steps on the hot tub after turning it on. Jade is the first to get in and when she touches the water a sigh comes out.

"So, Cat…" Jade looks over at me, "You do know your crushing Robbie, right?"

"He has a girlfriend, he seems fine." I say. He seems like he got over it.

"He's not over you! He is head over heels for you! Cat your killing him." Tori says.

"It gets worse… I guess I forgot to tell you guys…" I get quite. How did I forget to tell them?

"What Cat!" The both look eagerly at me.

"Do you remember that day… the one where me and Robbie completely avoided each other…" They nod. "Umm, well the night before when you all went to the bond fire he sang a song to me."

"Can you get to the point?! Your killing us!" Jade yells at me.

"After that he kissed me…" They don't looked very surprised. "It got to be more than a kiss though…"

Jade mouth drops. "You and Robbie had—"

"NO! We didn't have SEX! Jade!" I stare at her. "It just happened that we went upstairs and into bed, and maybe some cloths came off… but nothing more." I get quieter as I finish my sentence.

"Tori," Jade says looking over to her, "You own me $20." Tori starts to laugh.

"Why does she own you money?" I ask.

"Seriously, Cat! Tori and I made a bet. The bet was that you and Robbie wouldn't get in bed with each other, at least not until summer was halfway over." Jade explains. "And obviously SHE LOST!" Jade starts cracking up.

Tori stops laughing and so does Jade. "You know that makes it even worse? You completely screwed him over." I look down into the water. The tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I know! I just… I just… I couldn't! He's my best friend. I HATE EMILY! I hate her! But Austin… He's just amazing. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND YOU GUYS ARE MAKING A BET OUT OF ALL THIS!" The tears fall. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tori wraps her arms around me. Her puts my head on her shoulder and tries to comfort me. It wouldn't help! I lost the man I love to some slut he met at a club! I'm in love with a man I can't have and I'm hurting Austin because I'm lying to him!

"This summer was supposed to be fun! It was supposed to be relaxing! Not full of drama!" I cry. Jade scoots over to the other side of me and Tori lets me go.

"I know, sweetie." Tori whispers. "It's all going to be ok! Everything will be fine. You just have to calm down." Tori rubs small circles on my back.

"I have to agree." Jade says.

"With what. How everything's going to be fine. How it will all clear up and I'll get Robbie! How I get the man of my dreams and not hurt Austin!" I say.

"No, no, no, the Emily is a slut part. She keeps looking at Beck! I swear I'm going to snap her neck if they even look at each other." I chuckle. Jade always knows how to cheer me up. She is always there for me. She's different around me than she is with everyone else… It feels good to be with her and be able to tell her this stuff…

**Jade and Cat's Relationship reminds me of me and one of my best friends. The part where Cat always bring the best out in Jade. Everyone think I'm violent. I guess in a way I can be, so I am very much like Jade at times. This person definitely does bring out the best in me. They are always there for me.**

**So you will be seeing a lot of the relationship between Cat and Jade towards this part of the story. Figured I should let you know because it can have its personal moments. I'll try to update really soon! I should be updating a lot between the 18 and 25! So watch for it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_No One's POV _**

"Hey Jadey…" Cat says walking into Jades room slowly. Jade turns and mumbles something. Cat walks over to the side of Jade's bed and pokes her shoulder. "Jadey…"

"5 more minutes..." Jade mumbles pulling the sheets over her head.

"Please Jadey! I had another nightmare. Wake up." Cat begged. Jade slides herself up and leans against the bed post behind her. She looks over at Cat's upset face and frowns.

"Hey Cat. What's wrong, Hun?" Jade says in a comforting voice.

"I had another nightmare…" Cat explains. Her eyes start to get watery just thinking about the bad dream.

"It was about Robbie, wasn't it?" Jade says questioning her even though she knew the answer.

"Yea… Can we talk about something else?" She asks.

"Yea, yea of course. Like what?" Jade asks.

"Cupcake!" Cat perks up a little bit and a smile comes over her face. "Or puppies!"

"Puppies… cupcakes… ok…" Jade tries. She looks over at Cat who is sprawled out across Jade's bed fast asleep. "Seriously, Cat…" Jade says under her breath. She moves cat into a comfortable position and covers her with the blankets. Then she gets in bed on the other side and lies on her side.

The lights go out and the room gets dark. The house was extremely quiet and you could hear the waves roll and crash on shore. Jade takes a deep breath and pushes the air back out of her lungs before saying, "Goodnight Cat." She breathes out again and shuts her eyes one last time for the night.

**_Cat's POV_**

The sun hits my face and I know its morning. I role over and right onto the floor. This doesn't feel like my room, I thought to myself. Where am I?

I get up and look in the bed to see Jade in the other side. I realize where I am and what had happened last night. I passed out before we could talk. I just needed someone there, and Robbie… Jade is the only person I really trust.

I walk out of the room and back to my own. I throw on a sweat shirt and walk downstairs. I'm in my usual pajamas, short shorts and a tank top but every morning I throw on a sweat shirt. It's a habit.

Its early so Robbie and I are probably the only ones up. I really should apologize…

When I get to the bottom of the stairs I look around and see no one is in the kitchen or the living room. I walk into the kitchen and go to the coffee pot. I grab the coffee jar and open the lid to the jar and the coffee maker. There was wet coffee grids so I look to see if it was already made. 12 cups of fresh coffee…

The back sliding door opens and Robbie walks in with his eyes glued to his phone. I get 2 mugs and fill them both. I take one over to him and practically stick it under his nose.

He looks up, "Oh… hi , Cat…" He says nerviously.

"I'm not going to bite you know. I just saw you were up and u might have wanted some coffee." I say chuckling.

"Oh yea, I know… its just…"

"We need to talk Robbie." I say bluntly.

We walk over to the couch and sit on opposite sides. The separation, the avoiding, the not talking, its killing me.

"I need to tell you something." I say. Robbie looks at me and nods. I get up and run upstairs. I slowly open Tori's door and walk over to her keyboard. I unplug it and bring it downstairs with the power cord and stand. I plug it in next to a chair and put it on the stand.

"You're gonna sing me a song? Really Cat? Come on…" He starts. I turn on the piano and turn up the volume a little.

"Just shut up and listen Robbie. And don't talk you sang me a song!" I say. "Hypocrite." I say under my breath. I play a couple cords to see how loud it is and then start the song.

_(Cat)_

_How can I just let you walk away?_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me?_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

_'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothin' left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Ooh, take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what I've got to face_

_I wish, I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

The tears started to fall from my eyes and I didn't even try to hold them back. I make my voice get louder and the music gets louder too.

_(Cat- continued)_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothin' left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Now take a look at me now, cuz there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now, cuz I'll still be standin' here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've gotta take_

_Take a look at me now_

I finish with a couple chords and just stare at the keys. I pull my sleeves down past my hands and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I don't want our relationship to be like this song. I can't have us be like this anymore! I don't want you to ignore me; I don't want to have you avoid talking to me. I CAN'T HAVE YOU HATE ME! Please Robbie! I need my best friend back!" I say crying.

"Cat, you broke my heart! I don't want to hate you but I can't be hurt again. I don't know if I can trust you like that again. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I just can't." He says getting up to walk away.

I grab his arm and pull him back. "NO! We are not done yet. You know everything about me, all of my secrets, I trust you with my life! GOD DAMN IT ROBBIE! WHY CANT YOU SEE THIS!" I yell.

"CAT, I LOVED YOU, I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU, I TOOK CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU NEEDED IT! THEN YOU TURN AROUND AND STAB ME IN THE BACK. YOU GET ME TO THINK THAT YOU LOVE ME BACK, YOU KISS ME, AND THEN YOU FIND SOME OTHER GUY! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" He screams at me. I look down at my feet and just stay silent. He turns around and heads towards the door.

"I'm scared…" I mumble.

He turns around. "What." He says bluntly.

"I'm scared Robbie… I'm terrified, ok. I'm scared." I say.

"Of what Cat, or are you just trying to get attention." He stares at me.

**Conversation to be continued…**

**Hey! Ok so… I forgot what I was going to say. So that song I used was "Against All Odds" by Phil Collin. I listened to the glee version and fell in love with the song. I guess it's kinda sad… ok really sad. But it fit, so I used it. Lol. And yes I watch glee. No matter how stupid Ariana4Ever thinks it is. **

**Lol, well new chapter really soon. It's gonna be today I know that. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cat's POV_**

"Are you trying to get me to feel bad for you? Trying to get me to forgive you? BECAUSE THAT'S GOING TO BE PRETTY FREAKING HARD! YOU HURT ME WORSE THEN I HAVE EVER BEEN HURT! YOU KNEW I LOVED YOU! SO WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF? HUH? WHAT IS IT?"

He just looks at me. I'm stuck… I need to say it. I can't lose him, if the truth is the only way to keep him, I have to.

"I'm scared to hurt you. I'm scared to lose you. I scared that you're going to leave. But you know what I'm most scared of? I am absolutely terrified to love you. I have never felt this way before. When I'm around you, I can't breathe. The butterflies in my stomach go wild. I don't know what this is. Some people may call it love. I can't explain how I feel. I am terrified that if something goes wrong I could lose you forever. I don't want to take that chance. I know life is full of risks but this… I can't lose it all."

"What are you trying to say Cat?" He stares blankly at me.

"ROBBBIE! WHY DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I just can't lose you…" I get quiet. His eyes fill with tears but he pushes them back. A little smile forms on his face.

"I don't know if I can trust you again…" He says. I just star at him and break out into tears. "Hold on, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say, I don't know if I can trust you again, but I'm willing to try. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I promise we will try." He smiles at me.

He continues, "It will take some time but we can go back to friends. I can never hate you Cat. I will always be in love with you." I rush into his arms and give him a hug. I hold onto him and I don't want to let go.

"I have a preposition…" I say to him. He smiles at me. "Ok, so I know this may piss you off, but me and Austin have a date tonight… Why don't you and Emily come along?"

"Ok, we had plans to get together tonight but we didn't know what we were going to do. This could be fun! What are you guys doing tonight?" He asks.

"There's a fair a couple blocks away we were going to go!"

"Well then, it's a date!" He smiles at me and laughs.

"Yea, it is." I smile back. I'm glad we're back to what we were.

We talk for a little while and then he decides to go to the store. The second he walks out the door I run up the stairs.

"JADEY!" I yell banging on her door.

"What the hell Cat!" she says as I come barging into her room. I jump onto of her and start shaking her.

"Get up! Get up!" I yell into her ear.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up. Will you quiet down now?" She glared at me.

"Guess what!" I say.

"You and Robbie had sex!" She says sarcastically.

"Jadey! No! But it does have something to do with that!"

"You confessed your undying love to your prince charming?" She says sarcastically again. I really don't think Jade is a morning person.

"Sorta, yea I guess." Jade just looked at me.

"You did! Wow, so what are you going to do now?"

"Well Robbie and Emily are going on a double date with Austin and me. We're going to go to the fair down the street!" I smile.

"That's great! So you two made up?" I nod.

"Yea! I'm really happy about it."

Jade smiles at me. "I'm really happy for you, Cat."

"Thank Jadey. I would offer for you guys to come tonight but I really need to make it up to Robbie." I explain.

"I get it. I'll keep everyone home tonight. Can I ask what you're going to do with the Austin?" Jade looks at me.

"I don't know yet. I really do like Robbie, I just don't want to hurt Austin. He's such a nice person. That would make me look like a bitch. You know?" I explain.

Jade laughs. "Yea I get it. You can't just string him along though."

I nod. "Would it be bad to wait until he does something wrong?" I ask.

"In a way yes but I don't see any other choice you have. If he is as great a guys as you say, and you don't want to be a bitch, then that's what you might have to do." I nod again.

"Ok well I have to go get ready." I say smiling at her. "Thanks Jadey." I get up and walk out the door as she waves good bye.

**_Austin's POV_**

My phone buzzes in the night stand next to my bed. I put the 200 pound benching bar down and walk over to my phone. The sweat had drenched my t-shirt and I couldn't control my breathing. I guess that's what I get for working out for over 2 hours. I pick up my phone and a bottle of water in the other hand.

(A/N _Italics _are Cat and **bold **is Austin)

_Hey, do you mind if we do a double date tonight?_

**No. Who with?**

_Robbie and his girlfriend Emily_

**Cool yea that's fine babe. 7ish right? Do you want me to pick you up.**

_Yep 7ish and no I'll go with Robbie. Emily will meet us there. See ya then! Love you!_

**Ok, see ya later. Love you too!**

I put my phone back down on the night stand and go back to my weights. I do a few more sets of lifting and then do some sit ups and pushups.

Walking down the stairs was easy but I wasn't too happy about having to go for a run. "Maybe I'll skip it today… yea I'll go tomorrow and do an extra couple miles." I say to myself. I pick up my phone and scroll down to Jessie. I hit the call button and wait while it rings.

(A/N -Jessie **Bold** is and Austin is _Italics_** -**)

_Hey, Jessie. What's up._

**Nothing much. How about you?**

_Nothing. You want to come over? We could play some video games have a couple beers._

**Sure, when?**

_Now is fine. But I'm going out around 7 so…_

**Yea I'll be gone by then. Don't worry about it. I'll be there in 10.**

_Ok cool. Bye_

**Bye**

I hang up the phone and put it down on the coffee table.

10 minutes later the doorbell rings. I walk over to the door and open it. Jessie runs in and jumps on me. Our lips crash and the door swings fully open. She wraps her legs around my waist and snakes her arms around my neck. She deepens the kiss and runs her fingers through my hair. I pull back.

"Not right now babe. You know why. Let's close the door first." She chuckles. I slam the door shut and turn my head back to her.

She leans back in and kisses me again as I walk over to the couch. I lay her down and crawl on top of her. She runs her hands through my hair and pulls me closer to her.

"This is so much better than a few beers and some games…" I whisper in her ear. She runs her hands up my shirt while I slide it off. I start to unbutton her shirt slowly as she kisses me passionately.

"Let's do this…" She whispers sensually into my ear.

I smile and lean back down,"Let's…"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Cat's POV_**

"Ready to go Kitty Cat." Robbie looks over at me. I nod and we walk down the street. We get to the fair and meet up with Emily.

The bright lights fill up the sky. We walk around for a little bit before stopping to get some pizza.

"You said Austin is meeting us here right?" Robbie asks.

"Yea, he said he would be here around 7 and he usually isn't late. I'll call in a minute." I say. We stand in line for a few more minutes before ordering and getting our pizza. When we all sit down I excuse myself to go call Austin.

I scroll to his name and click the call button.

_Ring…_

_Ring..._

_Ring…_

_Hi this is Austin. I can't get to the phone now so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you._

I hear the beep and leave a quick message saying, "Hey, it's me. Just wondering where you are. It's about 7:45 so call me when you get this. Bye."

I click the end call button and put my phone back into my back pocket. I walk back over to Robbie and Emily and sit to eat.

"Did he answer?" Robbie asks me.

"No, but it's fine. I'll go off by myself after I eat and let you two have your date." I smile picking up my pizza.

"Why. Cat you can stay with us tonight. You're a sweet heart. Plus you're hysterical. It's fun hanging with you." Emily says. She smiles at me.

"Thanks Emily but I'll be fine. I don't want to intrude. Anyway I think I'll go over to Austin's to see if he is ok." I smile back at her.

"Let me give you a ride then. Come on, it's the least I can't do."

"Ok, thanks Emily."I say.

"Come on Robbie." She says waving him to come over to the car.

We all get in and I get in the back. The ride wasn't very long.

"I'll wait out here for a couple of minutes in case you need a ride back. If not just come back out and wave me off. Ok?" She asks.

"Yea. Thanks again!" I say getting out of the car and skipping up the walk. Most of the lights where off but the bedroom light was on. I walks up to the door and knock a couple of times. No answer.

Ok, what's going on. The bedroom light is on, it's silent, and he's not answering the door or his phone. I've got to go in.

**_Austin's POV_**

My eyes open to see it dark already. I guess we must have fallen asleep. Jessie and I were on the couch still hot, sweaty and exhausted. I slowly slide off of the couch trying not to wake Jessie. As I stand up she rolls over.

"Man that was great…" I say walking into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and feel a chill over the lower half of my body. I look down to see myself fully naked.

**_Cat's POV_**

I slowly open the unlocked door. The house was completely dark and there were no sounds. It was kind of creepy actually. You could hear the light breeze outside and the leaves rustling. I stand right in front of the door waiting to see something, anything, but nothing happens. I take a step inside as a dark silhouette steps into the kitchen quickly. I step toward the kitchen and turn the corner.

**_Austin's POV_**

"Guess you forgot to put some pants on." I here from behind me, and turn to a soft familiar voice. I wasn't sure who it was until I was fully turned.

I turn to see Cat standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She was leaning up against the door frame.

"Hey Cat. Sorry I passed out. I was just going to get ready." I try to explain.

"And that's why you completely naked in your kitchen, all sweaty…" She looks confused.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Jessie walks in wearing my t-shirt and nothing under it.

"Yea, that's what I though…" Cat says pushing off the wall going to walk out.

I run and grab my boxers, put them on and chase after her outside.

**_Cat's POV_**

I storm out of the house and down the steps. Half way down the walk way Austin grabs my wrist and I turn around.

"You know I was upset you didn't come tonight. Then I was worried you were hurt because you weren't picking up your phone, because you're never late. You know, I really did like you. But all you are is a lying bastard." I say.

"Let me explain!" He cries.

"Explain what! That you were lying to me this whole time. That you made a mistake. That you still love me. That's all bull shit Austin. You lied and cheated me…" I say to him. The anger was building up inside of me.

"Cat, Come on. You know I love you." He pleads.

"LOVE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THA MEANS! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" The anger built up bursts out.

"YOU KNOW, I THOUGH YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART, FUNNY, NICE, HANDSOME GUY. NOPE! THAT WAS A LIE!" I start. I try to calm myself down a little bit.

"You treated me right. You weren't controlling. You were good looking. You were trusting. But that all was a lie. I talked you up, everyone liked you because I said you were amazing. I was falling for you. Why would you do something like this? Is it because I wasn't ready to sleep with you? Was it because I didn't want to have sex yet? Why!?"

"I'm sorry, I just… I just—" He starts.

"See you can't come up with anything can you? I told you everything. I trusted you, but you screwed me over. You used me. You didn't want me because I didn't want to sleep with you so you went and had sex with another girl! All because I wanted a real relationship instead of sex… that just not right. Is there a guy in the world who isn't a pig."

"But—" I cut him off again.

"YOU'RE A LYING BASTARD, AUSTIN. YOU CAN GO ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE. I COULDN'T GIVE A CRAP IF YOU DIE! YOU BROKE MY HEART. AND YOU KNOW WHAT, ROBBIE WAS RIGHT. WHEN TRUST IS BROKEN, IT'S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO GET BACK. I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN. EVER. GO ROT IN HELL."

He stands there just looking at me. The tears start to fall from my eyes. I turn to go and then realize I forgot something.

"Oh yea, I forgot." I turn to him and kick him straight in the balls. He falls to his knees and shrieks. "I hope that hurt, you dick. Don't make me do it again." I turn and walk towards Emily's car. I slip into the back seat and buckle my seat belt.

"Wow. Nice one Cat! You ok?" Emily looks at me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say bluntly. They both understand.

"Do you want to go home Kitty Cat?" Robbie ask me.

"Do you mind?" I say looking at Emily. She shakes her head. Robbie explains to her that he should go to. She fully understands and drops us both off. We made plans to get together again next week for a movie.

I step out of the car and quickly walk up to the front door. I dig around my purse looking for my keys. I grab them and try to get them into the door. I start violently trying to get the piece of metal in the door, kicking and hitting it. Robbie walks up behind me and takes the keys from my hand and turns me towards him. I break down into his arms and start to sob.

"It's ok, sweetie. You'll be ok." He whispers in my ear while rubbing slow small circles around my back. We stand on the porch for the next half hour, while I wet his shoulder with tears.

We eventually go inside and he brings me upstairs. I change quickly and get in bed. He pulls the covers up over my body.

"It's all going to be fine, sweetheart. I promise." He whispers again. He goes to turn off the lights and leave when I stop him.

"Robbie…"

"Yes, Cat." He turns to look at me.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone right now." He walks over to the side of my bed, kicks off his shoes and slides under the covers. He leans his back up against the wall and I lay my head on his chest. "Thanks Robbie." I say sleepily. I fall asleep to the rise and fall of his chest, with tears streaming down my face.

Today I got my heart broken. Now I know how Robbie feels…

**Ok so I know I'm rushing things a little bit, but I felt like this story was going nowhere. **

**I felt like in every story the guy gets slapped, so I figure I'd change it up a bit anf have Austin be kicked in the balls… Lol. And sorry for the harsh language, I usually don't go that far but I figure this needed it and I needed to let some steam out…**

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked the chapter. I think so far this was the most fun to write, this and the last chapter of my other story. I won't be updating again today because I'm going to be out but I may update again tomorrow some more! **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Robbie's POV_**

I wake to the sound of Cat whimpering with her back turned to me. It was still dark, probably about 2 in the morning. I roll over and put my arms around her waist and pull her towards me. She quiets down for a second then continues her crying.

"Cat…" I say.

"Go away!" She says louder than her cries.

"No. Talk to me." She stays quiet and refuses to talk. Move myself over to the other side of the bed and roll her over. I look her straight in the eye and she just stares back. We sit like that for about 5 minutes until she breaks.

"Why! Why would he do that? It wasn't my fault I just didn't feel ready! Was that the wrong thing to do?" She asks sarcastically.

"What are you talking about Cat?" I say.

**_Cat's POV_**

"Why are guys such pigs. I didn't want to, I didn't feel ready!"

"Cat! What's going on?" He asks me.

I just quiet down realizing I haven't told him anything. I take a deep breath as I remember that day.

(A/N i_talics_ are a flashback)

_"Hey babe!" Austin says as I walk though his door._

_"Hey!" I walk up to him and give him a quick kiss._

_"Come up stairs with me I have to finish getting ready. Then we can leave. Ok?" He looks over his shoulder at me as we head up the stairs. We walk in to his room and he takes off his shirt. All I could do was staring. His body was perfect._

_He turns around and looks at me. "You like?" He says pointing at his stomach and chuckleing._

_I feel my face get red._

_"Really… huh. That's cool." He says stepping towards me. He pulls me in and kisses me. He trails a couple of soft kisses down my neck to my shoulder and across my clavicle. The butterflies go wild in my stomach. He felt amazing. "Then I think you will like this too…" He says grabbing my hands. He moves them down his stomach and towards his groin. He pushes my hand against his jeans._

_"Austin…" I breathe._

_He slowly unbuttons hid jeans and unzips them. He pushes his hands up my shirt and slips it off. I stare at him. I'm not ready for this. But its Austin… nothing will happen. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans down and kisses my neck again. He lets his pants fall to the floor. I felt him brush his hands across my butt._

_He rubs his hands across my back and up towards my bra straps. The next thing I know they are off of my shoulders. He pushes me to the ground and stands right in front of me. _

_"Come on Cat, you know you want to." He says smirking at me. I just look up at his face. He goes to drop his underwear as I get up and grab my shirt. I run out the door as fast as I could and down the stairs. I throw on my shirt as he grabs my wrists. _

_"Come on, Cat. It will be fun. I promise. I'll make it fun." He smiles at me. _

_"No! I don't want to." I scream at him. I try to push him away but I fail._

_He takes my wrists and I pull back as hard as I can, throwing me to the ground. "Let's go Cat. Now!" He says trying to get me up off the floor. "Or we could do it right here. Right now. That would be sexy wouldn't it."_

_I kick him in the knee and he falls backwards onto the floor. I get up quickly and kick him once more in the side. I hear him moan as run out the door and down the street._

I look at Robbie with the tears in my eyes. "That was the day I called Jade and asked her to pick me up at the coffee shop."

He just sits there and looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks quietly.

"We weren't talking. I thought you hated me." I frowned.

"So… You didn't want sex so…" He looked at me again.

"So he's been sleeping around with other girls." I let the tears fall. He pulls me into his arms and as close to his chest as I can get.

"Ok, Kitty Cat. You're ok. Don't worry. It's fine." I whisper into her hair.

"Robbie, you said you love me and you always will. What do you really mean by that?"

"I mean, that I don't want you for sex. I want you because every time I'm around you I have trouble breathing, my stomach goes wild, and I get light headed. You are the world to me. That's what I mean by I love you." He explains.

I get quiet and say, "Austin said he loves me. The day I caught him. He told me he still loved me, and I told him he doesn't even know what love is." I yawn.

Robbie looks over at me confused. "Cat, this happened 3 weeks ago. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you break up with the bastard?!" He says sternly.

"He apologized the next day and said he went too far. He promised he wouldn't do it again. I was stupid enough to believe it." I yawn again.

"You're not stupid. You just see the best in people. In this case he played you." He pauses. "You look tired. Why don't you go to bed?" He says.

"Cause we were talking… I like talking to you. It makes me feel… I don't know… safe." He smiles when I say that.

"I know. I try my best." We both laugh at that. "But seriously, you should go to sleep."

"Ok." I say yawning. "Oh and one last thing. The entire time I was dating Austin, Jadey was trying to get me to break up with him."

"Why would she do that?" He asks concerned.

"Because she wanted me to be happy. And she knew what would make me happy." I say looking at his chest.

"Ok. What makes you happy?" He looks down at my face.

I freeze. Well this is it. The time I die. Goodbye world. I'll miss you. Can someone plan my funeral. I don't care who. Bye.

I take a deep breath and look at him. "Well, you know… stuff." Why the hell am I avoiding this situation! Just spill Cat! I tell myself.

"Stuff? Ok, well then get some sleep Kitty Cat. You can tell me in the morning." He says softly and closes his eyes.

I wait a minute until I hear a light snore. "Robbie. That's what makes me happy… you." I say softly leaning over him and lightly kissing him on the lips.

It felt good to kiss him again. I missed being in his arms. Being close to him. Having him there. You know? I pull back and lay my head on his chest. I stare at the ceiling going back through everything that we have been through. The memories flash back into my mind.

The time we went canoeing and it tipped over, so we had a splash fight. The time we had the food fight after making cupcakes. When I was sick so he came over to take care of me. All of our movie nights. Our first kiss, when we were playing truth or dare when we were 6. Our first real kiss at the CowWow. The time he sang that song to me and then we… and tonight. All of the perfect moments. And even our fights. We always resolved our problems because we could stay away from each other.

My eyes get heavy and I slowly shut them and fall asleep, relived that I got it out. Even if he wasn't awake.

**_Robbie's POV_**

So that's what she meant by stuff. ME… and she kissed ME…

**Hey! So this is the 11****th**** chapter… yea I don't know how long I'm going to keep this going. I've got a bunch of other ideas for stories so there will be many more coming. Um, yea. Nothing new though so… I guess this author note is over. Lol well thanks again for reading! I'll update more this weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Cat's Mom's POV, (If that makes sense)_**

"Wow! What a night, Gwen!" I say.

"Yeah! We need to do this a lot more." She says taking another sip of her beer.

I nod. "Yes, yes we do." I grab a chip and look back at the clock behind me. It was about 2 am. "I should get going or I won't be able to wake up for work tomorrow!" I laugh and so does Gwen.

"Ok. Are you ok to drive?" She asks.

"Yeah. I didn't have anything to drink. That was you." I laugh again and get up from my seat. Gwen stands up and gives me a hug.

"Call me tomorrow, ok." Gwen tells me and waves as I leave the bar.

I get into my car and start the engine. I pull out of the parking lot and move onto the highway. The drive was great. My dad bough me this car as a 30th birthday present. A silver 2008 Chevy convertible. It was a great car, it drove smoothly and the radio was great.

It starts to get chilly so I pull over to the side of the road. I get out and open my trunk for a sweatshirt. I lean down and dig through the crap in my trunk and pull out a dark grey sweat shirt. I turn to see a man walking towards me.

"Ma'am." He calls out and starts jogging towards me. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He had a high and tight marines like hair cut. His hair was a brownish color and he had ice blue eyes. He looked to be about 22 or so.

"Yes." I say when he walks up to me.

"You live around here?" He asks me.

"Yes I do, what's wrong."

"Can you tell me which way South Central Ave is?" He says looking at me.

"Yea it's down the road about a mile. Then you make a right walk about a ¼ mile and it should be on the left… you know what. Why don't you hop in and I'll take you. That's on my way home." I offer being kind.

"Why thank you ma'am. My names Joe, by the way." He says sticking out his hand.

I shake it. "Hi, I'm Dawn. You know you don't look like a Joe." I laugh and he does too.

"I get that a lot." He chuckles again. I start to walk to my side of the car.

I go to open my door as a hand slams down on my neck. My head smashes into the top of the door. A searing pain runs down my neck and back and all though my head. A warm stream of blood flows down my forehead and cheek.

"Ahhhh!" I scream. He wraps his arm around my neck covering my mouth. I bite his hand trying to get him off of me. He takes my head again and slams into the door once again. I groan. He wraps his arm back around my neck and tightens his grip. He flexes his muscles so his bicep and for arm cut off my breath and circulation.

As everything starts to go black I hear him say, "You know what else I get a lot. That I look like an A-" The blackness cuts off the everything. All I needed was one more word. One more and I would have known who he was.

My body goes limp as I fall to the ground…

**_Cat's POV_**

My phone starts to ring. It's about 5:30 in the morning. Who's calling me at 5 in the morning? I roll over knowing I have to answer it. I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear.

"Hello." I say groggily.

"Hi, is the Caterina Valentine?" A women asks over the phone. I hear typing in the background.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" I say.

"Yes, this is Nancy Krieg of the West Los Angeles Memorial Hospital." My heart stops.

"Is everything ok?!" I ask quickly.

"I'm sorry to inform you but you mother is in the hospital." The fear starts to rush over me. Robbie rolls over.

"What happened?" I ask. Robbie looks up.

"Are you ok?" I smack his chest trying to get him to shut up as the nurse starts.

"Your mother was in an accident last night. She was attacked. She had been smacked into her car door a few times in the head. She has 2 stab wounds and is oxygen deprived. She lost a lot of blood last night, miss. We also found toxic chemicals in her blood stream. It looks like someone really wanted her gone. We don't know how far the chemicals got, or if we got them all out. I'm sorry but your mother is in critical condition." The nurse explains.

I can feel my face go white. My breathing starts to get heavy as the tears form in my eyes. I've never had a panic attack like this. "OK. Thank you. Umm, I'll be there in a few hours." I hang up the phone quickly and jump up.

There is no time for tears I have to leave. I run to my computer and go onto buy my tickets and print them. I don't bother packing I just grab my purse and run down the stairs. I hear Robbie calling me.

He comes running down the stairs while I'm pouring a quick cup of coffee.

"I have to go." I say trying to get past him. "Move Robbie! My flight's in an hour and a half. Get out of my way."

"What's going on Cat?" He says.

"JUST MOVE ROBBIE! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" The tears start to fall and I completely break down. "She's hurt I have to go."

**_Robbie's POV_**

I rush up the stairs and to the computer. Cat bought a ticket for seat 32A, ok…. Seat 32C is open and so is B! I buy the ticket as fast as I can and throw on some close. I grab my wallet and phone and run down the stairs. As I run out the door the taxi pulls up.

Before the car drives away I stop it and get in.

"What are you doing here?" She says whipping the tears from her face.

"I'm here for the one I love because I can see she needs it." The cars pulls away.

**_Cat's Mom's POV_**

The pain is searing throughout my body. I can't breathe and my head is throbbing. I've been drifting in and out of consciousness every few minutes. I lift my arm slowly and reach for the paper and pen next to my bed.

"Dear Caterina," I start to write. It hurts more than anything but I need to get this done.

**_Jade's POV_**

Where did they go? I ask myself. They're probably having sex in his room. I laugh to myself.

My phone starts to ring and I pick it up to see a text from Cat. I open it.

_"Family emergency. On my way to Cali. Robbie came with me, idk why though. I need you Jadey! I'm going to call you when we get off the plane. Long story short, Mom got into an accident and they don't expect her to live…its bad…"_

My mouth drops and I start to scream for Beck. All of the guys and Tori rush down the stairs and I fill them in.

**_Cat's POV_**

A cab picks us up from the airport and brings us to the hospital. I run to the nurses' desk and tell them who I am. She directs me to the room and I start running.

**_Cat's Mom's POV_**

I put the note on the night stand. I can feel my heart slowing down. I just… I just need to wait for Cat… She will be here soon…

The beeping starts to fade as I fall back out of consciousness. I can still kind of hear everything. The beeping slows down and I hear quick footsteps.

**_Robbie's POV_**

I chase after Cat towards the room. She trips falling on her stomach into the room. She scrambles to her feet and rushes across the room.

**_Cat's POV_**

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…. The line goes flat.

"NO! MOM!" I jump over to the side of the bed and throw myself on top of her. "MOM! NO WAKE UP! MOM! PLEASE NO NO NO No no no no… mom…" I cry.

I start to scream and sob. Robbie runs over to me as the nurses rush in. He grabs me around the waist and rips my back. I start to kick and throw punches. I nail him in the stomach a couple of times and keep kicking. I finally realize what is actually happening. I stop abruptly and fall into his arms. I completely break down. I cry into Robbie's shoulder for another ½ hour. They get the body ready to take to the morgue. Robbie sits me in the chair and holds me for a little bit longer.

He finally gets up and goes to talk to the police and nurses outside. He comes back in with an officer. The officer hands me a note and explains the found it on the night stand.

I take it and open it.

_Dear Caterina,_

_I know I haven't been the best mother. I had to work and support you and your brother all alone. It was stressful. But don't you think for one second that I never lover you. You were the greatest daughter. I love you with all of my heart and don't forget that. I guess if your reading this that means I didn't make it. I waited and waited for you. I refused to give up. Not until you came. Here you are. The most beautiful daughter in the world. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for graduation or everything else. I'm so sorry I won't be there for everything in the future. I'm sorry I won't be there to see you at your wedding. I'm sorry I won't be there to see my grand children or to see how your life turns out. I hope you and that boy you always bring over, Robbie, will work out. I've seen you two. You obviously love him and he feels the same way, maybe more. I want you to tell him. Don't hide. You will regret it._

_Please don't let my death stop you from having the greatest summer of your life. Go back to your friends. Your aunt will take care of the funeral plans. Come back down for the funeral. But please just keep living. Keep being a kid. Keep following your dreams. I've heard you in your room before. You have an amazing voice. Do something with it. I've come to your plays, you may have not seen me but I was at all of them. You have so much talent. Show it to the world._

_Tell Jade I said hello, or in this case goodbye. She is a real friend. Just remember, a real friend is someone who walks in when the rest of the world walks out. Keep dreaming and don't let anything get in your way. Not everything will work out, but keep your head held high, and move on. Sometimes the journey is greater than the reward. So even if it turns out that nothing happens, at least you tried and you made the effort to go for it._

_I love you._

_-Mom _

I stare at the note and reread it. I stick it in my purse and let the tears fall. Robbie comforts me more.

The officer explains what happened and tells me what she told them. He goes onto describe the man that my mother described.

He shows me the picture the artist drew up. I take it from him and stare at it in astonishment. There is no way. It's not possible. No… no it can't be. I turn the picture to Robbie who looks at it and his mouth drops. I just look up at him.

The officer looks at both of us. "What is it Miss Valentine."

"Officer," I say looking at his name tag. "Officer Cryter, I know this man…"

**Ok, so today is May 2****nd ****. A year ago today my great grandma died. It killed me. I didn't freak out like this, at least not on the outside. But I didn't get to say goodbye. She loved until 102. She had an amazing long life, full of many memories… So yea there are some personal things in here. Intense chapter but there is more to come. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

1 week later

**_Cat's POV_**

"You ready?" I hear Jade shout from down stairs. The gang is staying at my house for today and tomorrow before we go back to Florida.

"Almost." I shout back down to her. I was finishing my hair. I had a simple black dress on and black heels. My hair was up in a nice bun and my make up was done. So yea I guess I was ready…

I slowly open my door and step out. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. I just couldn't believe this was really happening. I couldn't believe she was really gone. I open m eyes to see Robbie standing in front of me. He opens his arms and I walk into his body. I wrap my arms around him and whisper, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Kitty Cat." I pull back and give him a kiss on the cheek. He starts to blush and gives me a small smile. His tie is around his neck.

"You need help with that?" I ask looking at his tie.

"No, no it's fine. I got it." He says starting to tie it.

I take it from his hands. "It's my pleasure." I chuckle. I make one end shorter. I cross it and flip it though.

"I don't understand why girls are better at tying a tie than a man." He laughs.

I finish his tie and adjust it to his neck. I grab the top of his tie and pull him forward. "I don't understand why men can't tie their own ties." I whisper in his ear and then pull away. I turn around and walk down the stairs.

I walk over to Jades side. "So who's driving with who?" Jade asks looking around.

Beck, Andre and Tori look over at her. "We'll go with you." Tori says for everyone.

"But—" Andre starts when Tori kicks him in the leg. "Yea, we will go with you." Beck just nods.

"Ok so me and Robbie will go in the other car." I say smiling. We all walk out to our cars and get into them.

Robbie stops at the red light ahead and looks over at me. I smile at him. The light turns green. He drives down the road. I look down at his hand that's resting in his lap. His other hand is on the steering wheel. I slid my hand across him leg and grab his hand. He looks up at me again and smiles. The next light turns red and we stop again.

"What was that about earlier?" He asks.

"What was what about earlier?"

"You know the whole tie thing." He explains.

"Oh that. I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Not exactly." He says and the light turns green.

The rest of the trip was silent but he still held my hand. We pull into the church parking lot about 10 minutes later. Robbie puts the car in park after pulling into an open space and lets go of my hand.

"Are you ready to go inside?" He asks me. I give him a nod.

"Now I kinda of wish I wasn't…" He looks at me. I open the door and step out of the car. I step up onto the side walk and walk ahead of him.

"Cat. Why are you walking so fast?" I don't answer him. "Come on, wait up." He says running up to my side. He intertwines our finger again and a smile forms on his face.

"You know I can't be mad that you let go of my hand if you smile like that." I say bluntly.

"Well that because my smile is irresistible." He laughs and so do I.

"I'm glad you're here. You make me feel better." I say quietly leaning into his shoulder with our hands still intertwined. We walk into the church and take our seats in the front row. He holds my hand until it's my time to go up and say some words.

I stand at the pedestal and look out at all the people who came. The tears start to well up but I push them back refusing to let them go.

"You know, it's always hard to comprehend what happened when someone you love dies. It's even harder when it's your own mom. For many of you, you though my mom didn't care. It was quite the opposite though. She cared more than anything. She loved me and my friends. But my entire life she was alone taking care of two kids by herself. She had to keep a job to put food on the table, she had to get us both to school, and she had to feed us both. Then my brother needs special treatment, which meant more money spent. That was hard. He was in and out of different facilities and hospitals; it took time, money and effort to help him. So to help him, to make him better, she spent less time with me. You may think this was a bad thing but I don't. The less time being treated like a kid, and the more time I had to take care of myself made me more mature. I guess I was a bit of a ditz but this helped me become more responsible. My mother was an amazing person. She was a role model. A single mother taking care of two children, one of which being a bit special. Could every parent do that? Let's think back on the good time we had with her. Even if there weren't many. Think about all she had to do alone. Think about how strong she was. Think about why I look up to her." I pause. I can see the smiles on everyone's faces.

"If it wasn't for all of you, my friends, my family and even the people I don't know who are here, My mother wouldn't have had as good of a life as she did. Yea it was rough, but you all made it better. We all shared the laughs and now even the cries. But just because she's gone, it doesn't mean we have to stop. We can continue to laugh, continue to cry, and continue to make memories. She would want us to do that."

I finish and smile at everyone. I walk back and sit next to Robbie.

The minister walks back to the pedestal. "Now one more person wanted to say some words. Robert Shapiro." Robbie stands and walks up the 3 steps.

"I prepared some flash cards for this, but I think I need to change my speech. I've know Cat for a long time. She was my best friend for the longest time. I use "was" as a past tense because she is now so much more than that. I've grown to love her, as more than a friend. I don't know if she knows, but the last time I met her mother, I promised her that I would marry her daughter some day. Her exact words were, "Yes, Robbie yes you will. And if you don't make her happy, you're going to have to deal with me." Dawn was an amazing woman. She cared about her daughter more than anything, whether she proved it or not. She deserves to be remembered in the most amazing way possible. I will keep my promise to her by the way. I believe that even though she won't be here, she will still see how happy I make her daughter. I believe she will look down on her and all of you because you were always there. Whether or not she is here as a living being, she will always be in our hearts."

We finish at the church and go to the grave site. It was full of tears and memories. But it was one of the most amazing moments of my life. I met my mother's friends. We shared stories, and a few laughs, we talked about her and why we loved her so much. I can tell that my mother was loved.

**I know it was a kind of boring chapter but the next will be very "Fluffy" as Ariana4Ever and Flamekat would say. I'll update soon I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Robbie's POV_**

Cat kept looking at me the entire time we were at the grave site.

After we finish there we all head back to our cars. "So, home and we will order pizza?" Jade asks.

Everyone looks around and nods. "Sure!"

"Can me and Robbie meet you guys home in a little bit? We need to talk." Cat says which catches me off guard.

Jade nods, "See you then."

We go off and get in our cars. Cat opens her door and slides in slowly. I start the engine.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask. I look over at her trying to read her facial expressions but there aren't any.

"No, just hold my hand." She says moving her hand over to my side and intertwining our hands.

"Ok. Sure. Where to?"

"The beach." She says bluntly, with still no expression on her face. I nod and pull out and back on to the main road. It took about 10 minutes to get to the beach. Cat wanted to get away from the house so we decided to go somewhere else.

We get out of the car and she kicks off her shoes and walks into the sand. She kicks at this one spot for a little while as I take off my shoes. I throw both pairs into the car and walk over to her. We walk up the boards and onto the beach. The waves were crashing and I could tell it was high tide.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask her. It seems like I have a lot of questions today.

"Why did you say that stuff earlier?"

"Because it's true, Cat." I explain.

"You really promised my mother you would marry me."

"Of course. The day I met you I knew I would. I love you Kitty Cat." I look at her. Now she looked like she was trying to figure something out but nothing else. She didn't look happy or upset, it was confusing.

"You always say that. And you always say it friendly, like you just want to make me feel better. Why don't you say it like you mean it?" She looks at me.

"I don't know. I know I do mean it but I don't know how far to go with you, Cat." I look down at the sand and then off to the side into the waves.

We stay silent for a few more minutes, walking down the beach. I stop, "Emily and I broke up." I say bluntly realizing I haven't told her yet. With everything that has been going on I forgot.

"What!" She stops and turns around. "When? What happened?"

"About a week and a half ago. She said that she could tell that I was still in love with you. She didn't seem very upset, more like understanding. She told me, that when I look at you she could see something in my eyes. I apologized up and down and she said it was fine. She said she understood. But you know, she was right, 100% right."

"I'm sorry." She says lightly touching my arm and running her hand down in. She gives me a sympathetic look but I can tell she is thrilled.

"Yea, its ok. Plus I have you to make me feel better. You always put me in a better mood."

"So, I always make you feel better, Emily thinks you love me, Jade's convinced you're in love with me, like head over heels. What do you want me to think?" She whispers moving closer to me slowly. She bites her lip and stares at me. A few rain drops start to fall. It starts as a light drizzle but in seconds in comes to a down pour.

I stare into her eyes. She really is beautiful. "I want you to think about how this feels." I whisper back leaning over and kissing her lips softly. She snake her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. It was passionate and loving. If she didn't think I meant that I loved her, she did now.

**_Cat's POV_**

Now I know what was behind that flirty, charming smile he always gave me. Knowing that this is what I have always wanted. To be in his arms, to share this passion, to be his. The rain continues to fall, but this moment was just to perfect to care. Every girls dream is to be kissed in the rain by their prince charming. This kiss wasn't just kiss. It was a promise. A promise I knew he would always keep. His lips spoke love and mine spoke forever.

We finally separate and he leans his forehead on mine. "Now do you believe me?" He asks.

I answer him with another long kiss and whisper, "Yes," as we pull apart.

We go back to the car soaking wet, without a care in the world. When we step in the door jade rushes over to me and drags me in front of the blaring TV. I stare in astonishment as Robbie comes over to the TV.

The news reporter explains, "This morning a witness had seen a man run from this house. 10 minutes later the house bursts into flames. People from all around circle the house to see what was happening. The police say the fire started from a cigarette. Apparently, the cigarette was lit and was used like the rope on a canon. It slowly burned until it hit a puddle of gasoline which ignited. For those of you who don't know, this house belongs to the fugitive on the run, Austin McAllister. No one has seen him since last week and the witness was not able to identify the man they saw running from the house. This is Channel 5 News." The reporter finishes and Jade mutes the TV.

"What the hell…" I say softly. How did this happen, I thought to myself. I open my mouth to say it.

"I don't know…" Jade looks at Cat as if knowing what she was going to say.

I just shake my head not wanting anything to ruin this day. "I don't want to deal with this now. We'll talk about it tomorrow." I say and everyone nods.

I walk away from the group and up the stairs. I'm not going to let that ruin this day. It's been to perfect. I walk into my room and over to my drawers. I pull out all new cloths and throw them on my bed.

I strip down throwing the soaked dress into my hamper. I put on my bra and underwear. I decide to put on something more pajamaish on. I walk back over to my drawers and pull out some short shorts and a t-shirt. I throw the t-shirt on my bed

I pull on my shorts when I hear a knock on the door. Expecting Jade to come in I say, "Come in."

Robbie opens the door and walks in. He looks at me and turns around.

"Sorry…" he says about to walk out.

"Really Robbie. You've seen me in my bra before. It's not a big deal." I say. He turns around and just stares at me.

"How are you doing?" He asks still staring.

"I'm fine. I'm not gonna let that ruin my day. Why you staring?" I laugh and walk over to him.

His face turns red. "I'm… I'm not…" He tries to get out.

I laugh again. "I don't really care. Com here." I say and he step closer.

I reach for his tie and loosen in. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down. I give him a long drawn out kiss. I slightly open my mouth and let his tongue slid in. the kiss was passionate but not as much as the one on the beach.

We pull apart. I look up at him and say, "You know, you're good at this…" I smile at him.

"So I've been told." He chuckles knowing that I was the only one he has actually kissed. He never kissed Emily, nothing more than on the cheek.

"Thank you Robbie…" I say leaning up again and giving him another quick kiss. I walk over to my bed when I hear another knock on the door.

"Wow… Cat and Robbie getting it on." We all kind of chuckle. "Cat put a shirt on! Its girl time!" Jade says. I smile at Robbie and throw on a shirt.

"That mine you know." Robbie says pointing at the shirt.

"Yea I know. And I'm not giving it back." I give him a flirty smile and walk off with Jade.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Jade's POV_**

"So… You and Robbie are together then… I assume at least." I say looking at Cat. Tori's mouth drops.

"Yes Tori. Robbie ad I kissed. Ok! Wow you guys are like… umm… never mind I don't remember." Czat tries to explain.

"So, are you going to run away again?" Tori asks.

I glare at her. "NO! I made that mistake once and then he found someone else! Hell no!"

"Hey it was a legitimate question." Tori defends herself.

"So… that whole Austin thing earlier. How do you feel?" I ask her.

"Well I tried to seem ok for Robbie's sake. Today was just way too good to screw up. But honestly I just don't know what to do. Or how to feel." She explains.

I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he cheats on me first. Then I break up with him so he murders my mother. Then I have to go to her funeral. Do you know how much that hurt? Having to hold back the tears, be strong so I didn't get to much sympathy. I wanted to scream. Now his freaking house burns down and he might be back in town. I'm going to break down soon. I don't know how much longer I can act like this. I don't know how much longer I can stay strong." Cat says.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask her.

"I just don't know. Everything is falling apart so fast. My whole life is being blown to pieces. I can't take it much longer. I can't put it all back together. I just can't…" The tears start to form in her eyes and both Tori and I can see it.

Tori and I move closer to Cat and I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a hug. She rests her head in between my shoulder and neck. "Thank you Jadey. And you too Tori." Cat says into my shoulder.

"Hey look at me Cat." She pulls away and looks up at me. "Sometimes you can't always put everything back together alone. That's where your true friends come in the ones who are there to help pick everything up." I grab her hand. "Were here for you Kitty Cat, I promise we will always be here. We won't leave your side." Tori nods in agreement. Tori rubs small circles around Cat's back.

"Thank you…" Cat says again.

That night we watch a few movies. Some romantic comedies to make Cat laugh and feel better. We eat our hearts out too. I don't think I could eat another piece of pizza again.

**_Robbie's POV_**

So the girls had their girl's night while we had our night. We played video games most of the night until I pause the game.

"I kissed Cat today! Guess I forgot to tell you." I say and chuckle.

"Good can you un-pause the game please…Wait, WHAT!?" Andre says.

"Nice man!" Beck says patting me on the back. Andre's jaw is still dropped.

"Yea so after the funeral she wanted to talk so we went to the beach. She asked me what I meant about what I said at the church. I told her I meant it and that I loved her. She said I always say it and it sound like I don't mean it. I told her I do." I start to explain.

"Ok go on!" Beck urges.

"So she said, 'So, I always make you feel better, Emily thinks you love me, Jade's convinced you're in love with me, like head over heels. What do you want me to think?' Then I told her I wanted her to think about how this feels and then I leaned down and kissed her." I finish.

"Man, Rob you've got some nice lines." Andre says. "That was smooth. No wonder she's in love with you." He laughs.

"I just don't think she is ok. She says she's fine but with everything that's happening I just don't believe it. I wouldn't be fine." I explain.

"Yea. When she went upstairs earlier I didn't think she was ok either. What did she tell you?" Beck asks me putting his controller down. Andre does the same.

"She said she was 'fine'. But we all know when a girl says they're fine, they never are. I just don't want to ask her and piss her off. Do you know what I mean?" I look to both of them for most advice, especially when it comes to girl stuff. They both are good with chicks and this isn't something I can go to Cat with. Obviously, you know because it's about Cat.

"I don't know this one man. I see where you're coming from but if it were Jade I would talk to her." Beck explains.

"Yea, talk to her Rob. It'll be fine. We've got your back."

"I wonder who that guy was… the one running from the house. I swear if he's back…" I start.

"Hey, hey, hey. Nothing gonna happen. Don't worry." Beck tries to reassure me.

"Do you think it was him?" I look at Beck and Andre.

"I don't think so. That's kinda stupid. He seems smarter than that." Andre adds.

**_Austin's POV_**

I step out of the bathroom after dying my hair. I look good as a blond. I shaved and cut my hair. The TV was still on in the small front of the motel. I turn up the volume.

"This is Channel 5 News with the latest on the Austin McAllister. Not much has been found. Police say they are doing everything they can to find this man. He is dangerous." The reporter goes on.

I laugh as she talks. ME violent! Haha. Yea ok so I killed one person! Big whoop! I mean at least I didn't take her money too. I can't get over that, "He is dangerous." I say in a funny deep voice making fun of the reporter.

"Next there going to say I've lost my mind." I say to myself out loud. "Like I probably talk to myself. HAHAHAHA!" I laugh louder this time.

I walk over to the fridge in the corner and grab a beer. "Time to get drunk! Oh wait I already am! Yippe Ki Yay!"

I flick off the cap of the beer and it goes flying across the window. I take a long sip of the chilled beer.

I start to laugh uncontrollably. "LOST MY MIND! DANGEROUS! WATCH OUT FOR THE KILLER! HAHAHAHA" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"I hope someone here's me. I'm sick of sitting around. Obviously I wasn't the one running from the house. I mean come on. Give me some credit! I'm smarter than that!" I finish the last sip of the beer and throw the glass bottle at the wall. I watch it shatters into pieces and sprinkle all over the carpeted floor.

"Hope I don't step on it… HA! Lost my mind…. Hahaha…..I'm going to bed now. I look over at the muted TV and see my picture on it.

"I'M FAMOUS!" I say and then everything goes black. I feel myself collapse on the floor. Time for bed!

**Ok so Austin's POV at the end was really fun to write. I've never written as an insane person! It was fun! Ok so in the last chapter I explain the whole cigarette like a rope on the canon. Does anyone know where I got that from. I'll give you a hint… it was in an old TV show used to blow up a house and to set off a fire cracker. Put the answer in your review and let's see if anyone knows! Oh thanks for the reviews morecupcakesplz, and this guest person! I don't really know who you are but I really do appreciate your reviews! Ariana4Ever… notice anything familiar?**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Cat's POV_**

We had only gotten back a couple hours ago and I just finished unpacking. Now we're back to Florida for a couple more weeks then back to California. I go onto YouTube and put on some music. I pick up a magazine I had left on my night stand and start to read.

"Come on Cat! Dinner time! We go Chinese!" Beck shouts from down stairs.

"Ok hold on. I'm coming!" I shout back down. I close the magazine I was looking through and turn off the music. I throw the magazine onto my desk and get up. I walk out of my room and halfway down the stairs before I remember I forgot my phone in my room. I run back up the stairs and back into my room. I look around but I don't see my phone. I rummage through my desk and my night stand. I look down under my bed. Still nothing.

"Hey. You need help with something?" Robbie asks from behind me.

"Hey babe. Umm, no I just can't find my phone." I explain getting up off my hands and knees.

"No I'll help." He says getting down and looking under the other side of my bed. He moves over towards my dresser. He looks under and around it. He crawls over to the desk and looks under that. "Got it!"

I jump up. "Thank you!" I give him a big hug.

He hands the phone to me. "It's ringing. Better answer it." He explains.

I take the phone from his hands and look at the number. "I don't know this number…" I say pressing the call button.

"Hello?" I say.

There was some heavy breathing. The deep in and outs were starting to scare me.

"Hello?" I say again. The breathing continues. It was like in the scary movies. It continues. "Who is this?"

In and out… in and out… I hang up the phone quickly and throw it across the room.

"What was that about?" Robbie asks me.

"I have no clue. Someone was on the other end but they didn't say anything." I finish as the phone rings again. Robbie looks at me and nods. He pulls out his phone and brings up a recording app. I grab my phone and hit the call button as her hits the recording button. I hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" I say for the 3rd and hopefully last time.

"Howdy…" A man's voice says over the phone.

"Oh my god…" That was all I could get out.

"Did you hear!? I'm famous because of you dead mother… You know the one I killed…"

"Screw you! You bastard!" I screamed over the phone.

"Yea… they're saying I'm dangerous… I really don't get it. I mean of all people you should know I'm not. Right?" He says trying to provoke me.

"Why? Why would you do this?" I ask looking over at Robbie whose face is white.

"I saw you the other day. At the beach… it was raining. If I'm not incorrect, you were kissing someone else. Why would you cheat on me like that? How could you?" He starts to get vicious towards the end.

"In California. You're not stupid enough to stay there."

"Yea and that funeral. Man… that was rough. I'm so sorry for your loss. Oh and tell your boy, Robbie, what he said was cute, but you're mine. Oh yea… one last thing… I really like that blue tank top you're wearing. Blue has always brought out your eyes. What is that? Turquoise?" I look down at my shirt. It was blue… turquoise! I look around and out the window. It was still bright out but no one was out there.

"What the hell… what do you want with me?" I ask softly.

"I can do whatever I want Cat. Understand that? I get my way, no matter what. If you want me, come and find me babe. Do you know my story?" He asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I was in the marines. I got sent back with a dishonest discharge. I went through and slaughtered half of my squad. I went to court but I wasn't found guilty. I never went back. Seeing my friends killed right in front of me, it made me crazy. I killed half of my squad so they didn't have to live through this, so they didn't have to get out with PTSD. So I killed them, out of cold blood. I admit to it. I killed them. When I met you, I fell instantly. You made me a better person. I took my meds. Then we broke up. You did this to me. You killed your own mother… how could you do that…" I look over at Robbie who looks more scared then I do.

"You're insane… you have major problems… I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! Do you understand?" I speak loudly over the phone trying not to scream.

"Oh I know sweetheart. I know… but hey who cares! I'm famous. I guess you are too, being the victim and all. Ha. I win. Oh and I highly suggest not going to the police with that recording. I promise you, I will make your life a living HELL! Goodbye love."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I shout as he hangs up.

"Did you get that?" I ask Robbie not looking at him. He hits the end button and nods.

"I don't think going to the police is a good idea." He explains.

"Why?" I say then turn to look at him. He looks down at his chest. There is a red dot in the middle of his chest. "Oh my god!" I say.

I grab the phone from his hand and throw it on the ground. I lift up my foot and stomp down. My foot lands right next to the phone. "There. It's gone!" I say.

The dot disappears and Robbie falls down to the ground. "Cat. We're dealing with more than just a creep. This man is insane. And willing to kill."

I look at him lying on the ground. Then I realize what just happened. "OH GOD! JADE!" I say jumping up and running for the door.

I dart down the stairs and to the kitchen. Everyone is huddled around the island with the food on it. I see Jade and Tori standing there. Beck and Andre are fine too.

"What took you guys so long?" Jade asks looking concerned at Robbie. "What happened Cat?! What's wrong with him…" I look over at Robbie whose face is still pale white. He looks like he's shaking too.

"Guys, Austin's here. He just called me. We got it on recording but I destroyed it. He's been stalking us." I say walking over to the counter and picking up a piece of paper. I write on it 'I didn't destroy it. It's fine. Bringing it to the cops later.' Then I put in on the floor and point down to it.

"He told me not to bring it to the police or he would make my life a living hell." I finish.

"Next thing I know, I look down and there is a laser pointer on my chest. Like the one you use on close range snipers…" Robbie explains too.

"How long has this been going on? How is he doing it?" Jade asks again because everyone is too scared to talk.

"He saw us at the funeral. He say me and Robbie at the beach and he saw me today when we were on the phone… Jade I'm scared…" I quiet down and walk over into Jade's arms. She wraps them around me and I feel a small relief knowing she's not going to leave because of this.

"Me too Cat. But we're not going to let anything or anyone hurt you. Ok?"

"Jade, I'm not scared about me. I don't care what happens to me. If you guys get hurt, I won't be able to live with it. I can't lose you Jade." I cry into her shoulder. "I can't! No! I can't lose you!"

**Ok so that was an intense chapter. I've been listening to Macklemore the entire time, my new addiction btw (Kinda weird cuz I usually hate rap but he has some really nice songs). It's kinda weird to write as the bad guy. It's so different. You have to bring out the inner bad side of yourself. Did you like it?! **

**Ok so I don't usually put in full original songs. You guys always want to see the rest. So I was thinking of making a new story thing where I would just put up songs while I wrote my stories. The full songs would go up there and you guys can see some of them in the story itself. I don't really know so let me know what you think! I might just put up other songs too. You know like songs that don't have to do with the stories. Just put them up as I write them? So please let me know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

**_Austin's POV_**

My eyes open and my head immediately starts to pound. I put down my phone and stand up. I walk down the stairs and up to the refrigerator and grab a beer. I walk back up stairs and grab my phone again. I click on my contacts and scroll through.

"Hey!" I hear over the phone.

"Hey." I say back. Everything is ringing in my ear.

"I can't believe you did it. I couldn't have done it that well. Have they had the funeral yet?" The woman asks.

"Yea. Last week. Listen, I need your help." I start to explain.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well first, I need you to come over… I'm getting lonely, If you understand what I'm saying." I chuckle and a piercing pain shoots though my stomach and up to my head.

"Yea I do. I'll be over in 20 minutes. What else."

"I need more…The beer isn't holding me over, I only have a little bit left." I hear her silent over the phone.

"Ok, I'll try. But this is really short notice. I don't know if I can."

"Ok… please try, I want to rip my skin off. One last thing. I need you to go somewhere with me." I explain. Talking hurts, everything I do hurts.

"Where?" The woman questions.

"I need you to buy me a gun."

"What kind?"

"Something small. I don't know .38 maybe .22 caliber revolver?" I ask her.

"Yea. Ok when do you need it by?" She got louder and it makes me want to scream.

"Tomorrow. I've got something planned."I tell her softly hoping it will quiet her down too.

"Ok. Well I'll be over in about 20 minutes." She says softly understanding my pain.

"Ok Jessie. Thanks again for all your help." I say and hang up the phone.

I throw in on the bed and head towards the bathroom. I strip down and turn on the water. I step into the shower and let the hot water run down my back. A wave of nausea comes over me. I jump out of the shown and lean over the toilet.

After wiping my mouth I get back in. The hot water makes me feel a little bit better.

"Tomorrow is going to be a fun day." I say to myself.

I finish up and walk back to my room. I throw on some boxers and pair of jeans then go down stairs. Each step was difficult. My head was spinning, my body was aching and itching worse than ever, I felt like my skin didn't fit. On the 4rd to last step I trip and fall down the rest, onto my face.

I look over to the kitchen and see the bottle. Still open from earlier. I could just lie here… or I could get it. It's only a few feet away… Only a little bit left…

I slowly get up on to my knees and fall back down. I try again and succeed.

I slowly walk over to the kitchen, gripping on everything I can to keep my balance. It's getting worse by the minute. The room is spinning and everything is blurry. I stumble forward and grip onto the counter in front of me. I go to reach for a cup when another piercing pain shoots through my body.

I look down at the bottle and try to read the label. The words were too fuzzy to read but I knew exactly what it was. It all started with a horrible freaking cold… The doctors prescribed me codeine cough syrup.

"What the hell were they thinking." I say to myself picking up the bottle and bringing it to my mouth. I take the last swig of it. I push it down my throat. Ugh, the taste of cough syrup… its gross… I can feel the burn slowly move down my throat. It hits my stomach and after a couple of minutes, everything gets a little bit better. Only 10 more minutes. 10 more minutes…

I hear the nock on my door later. It starts to make my head pound. The sweat starts to fall again. That little bit didn't help, not in the least bit. I stagger over to the door and open it.

**_Jessie's POV_**

I look up into his face. He had these dark circles under his eyes and his face was white. His body was covered in sweat and his eyes were blood shot.

"How long?" I look over him again.

"Six days. There was one last sip and I wanted to save it. I took it earlier but it didn't help." He starts to breath heavy and his eyes shut tight like he was in pain. He started to rock back and forth like he was going to fall.

"How did you call her then?" I ask putting the brown bag under my arm. I reach for his forehead and tough it with the back of my hand. "My god you're burning up…" I say helping him to the couch. I pull out a glass vile from the bag.

"I was drunk off my ass." He explains looking like he felt like he was on fire.

"This was all I could get." He knew exactly what it was.

"I told you I don't want to do that. It's too much. No! I won't!" He stares at me.

"So I just paid $250 for 8 ounces of nothing. You're going through withdrawal. You do understand what happens if you don't get help or get more, right? You will die." I explain to him.

"I'm dead anyway. It's either, die of overdose, withdrawal, or spend life in jail." I can see the sweat pouring out of his pours.

"I'm cold…I'm really cold. Get me a blanket. NOW! I'm freeezziinnnggg! PLEASEEEE HURRRRYYY UUUPPPPPP" He starts to shake violently. I grab a blanket and wrap him up in it. He continues to shake.

I reach back into the bag and pull out a needle. "I don't care what you say." I pull off the top with my mouth picking up the vile. I stick the needle into the top and pull up the plunger. I fill the small syringe half way and pull it out. I lean over him to keep him till. I wrap a piece of cloth around his base tightly and wait a second. I take the needle and stick it into his arm. I push the plunger down and pull out the syringe. Seconds later he stops shaking and sighs in relief. I see the spot I stuck the needle in turn purple. He looks down at it.

"Is that normal?" He looks up at me.

"Yea. You're going to be fine." I say sitting next to him and pulling him into my arms. He was still burning hot. "Let's get you into a cold shower. Then we'll figure out what we'll do from here. Ok?" He nods as I help him get up.

**_Cat's POV_**

Robbie and I are on our way to the police station when my phone rings. I jump slightly scared of who is calling. I look down to see that it's Jade.

"Hey what's up?" I answer.

"There's this car outside. It's a silver convertible. I don't know but I think its Chevy." Jade says. My mouth drops.

"Can you see the windshield?" I ask.

"Yea. No ones in it though." She explains.

"Ok can you do me a favor? Walk out over to the car and look into it. Is there a picture of me and my brother hanging on the mirror?" I hear the door open and shut behind her.

"Um. No I don't see one." She pauses probable looking around. "Wait. Is it you, your brother and your mom?"

"Yea it's the one we took in Disney when we were kids."

"It's on the floor of the passenger seat."

"Oh god. How the hell did he get it out of evidence? It was in California." I say to myself aloud.

"Why is he taunting you Cat? What does he want?" She asks me.

"I have no clue. We just got t the station I'll get someone to go down there. Can you stay by the car? If you want I'll stay on the phone."

"Yea just hurry up." She says. I get out of the car and hurry into the police station. I run up to the desk.

"Hi. I'm Caterina Valentine. I have something for the squad working on Austin McAllister's Case and it's urgent." The woman at the desk brings me and Robbie over to another desk with 3 officers going though some papers.

"Hi." I say and they look up. "My mother was the one—"

"We know who you are. What's up?" The one younger officer, Officer Morrison, says to me.

"My mother's car is outside of my friend's beach house…" I explain.

"Not possible. It's in evidence." The older one says.

"Well it's obviously not. It has the picture my mom kept on her mirror on the passenger side floor." The older officer stands up and grabs his gun and badge.

"I'll go check it out. You stay here." He says to me.

"My friend Jade should be there when you get there. She's the one who saw it." He nod and I give him the address to the beach house, then he leaves.

"Ok. So what else." Officer Morrison asks.

"Robbie and I were in my room looking for my phone when it rang. Someone was on the other end but they didn't say anything. It was kinda like in the horror movies." He chuckle. "Then I hung up. The number called again and I answered it. Robbie recorded the conversation. It was Austin. He said if I brought this to you guys he would make my life a living hell. Next thing we know Robbie has a gun laser on his chest so I threw the phone on the ground and stomped next to it. Then the dot disappeared."

"Ok. I can give you your phone back but I'm gonna need to strip the recording off of it. Can I have it." Robbie pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands him the phone.

He pulls out the SD card and puts in into his computer. "Ok… so what do we have…?" He goes through the files. "So I'm going to take a guess and say you two are a couple."

"Yea we are."I say and he chuckles.

"Ok, here it is." He drags the file over to a new folder and saves it. "Let's have a listen." He clicks it and it starts to play.

As the recording is playing, his expression changes multiple times. "This man is insane…" He says when it finishes.

"Yea he is." Robbie adds.

"Ok, were going to have a police officer outside your beach house until we find this bastard. I'll do it myself." I nod. I think everyone will feel safer this way.

My phone rings. I pick it up. "Ok the officer is here. This is your mom's car. It was reported stolen yesterday afternoon. They said they don't know how long it's been gone. I has to ba at least 3 days to drive it down here." Jade explains.

"Ok… Thanks Jadey." I say and sigh. I fill in Robbie and Officer Morrison.

"It's my mom's…"I say.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Robbie's POV_**

Officer Morrison follows us home and parks outside where Cat's mom's car was. Cat and I get out and go inside.

"Hey, were back." I shout. No answer.

"Guys! We've gotta fill you in!" Cat shouts. No answer.

"Seriously, this isn't funny!" Cat shouts again. Still no answer.

"I'm gonna go upstairs see if they're up there and can't hear us. Just stay here." I instruct her. I walk up the stairs slowly. I look around the second floor and no one's there. I continue up the stair onto the third floor. I look around and no one's there.

I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts. I click on Jade and call her. I hear the ringing from the other room and follow the sound. It's coming from the closet. I walk over worried something's happened. I open the closet door slowly.

Jade jumps out at me while Beck, Andre and Tori scream. Jade quickly stands up and gives me a hug.

"Sorry… But you have to admit we played you." Jade starts laughing.

My face is still serious. "Come on Rob. Loosen up!" Beck says.

"How can I loosen up when there's a psycho stalker freak after my girlfriend!" I yell at them.

"Oh so you two are official. Cool." Andre says.

"Yes we are. But seriously guys, you can't just act like nothing is going to happen… What happens if he hurts any of you? Do you know what that will do to Cat? Take some precautions… please… just do it for Cat." I say and walk out of the room.

I storm down the stairs and over to Cat. "What did they do?" She asks.

"They are being ridiculous." I explain what happened. She just shakes her head.

"They have to take this seriously…"She explains.

The gang comes walking down the stairs. "I'm sorry… I know we shouldn't have…" Jade says.

"It's ok. Just please don't think this is a joke." Cat says.

"Ok… let's go out for dinner." Jade says.

**_Cat's POV_**

"Ok. You guys go. I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll meet you wherever you go. Robbie will stay and officer Morrison is outside." They nod and grab their stuff. Robbie goes over to the couch and plops down.

Everyone walks out the door and cat looks over at Robbie who has a confused look on his face.

"I thought you took a shower before we left." He says.

"I did." I say smiling at him.

"Oh…" She smiles back. I walk over and sit sideways in his lap. "You know Cat… I don't think I understand what you're trying to say. I think you may need to explain it in more depth…" He chuckles.

"Of course." I say leaning down. Our lips touch and I know the next 30 minutes will be amazing.

His warm lips kiss down my neck and to my shoulder. He comes back up and meets my lips. "I've never known someone this good at this…" I whisper in his ear.

"You're not too bad yourself you know…" He returns. The kissing becomes more passionate as time goes on.

He runs his hands over my back and eventually up my shirt sliding it off. I do the same. He turns and lays back onto the couch.

"I'm surprised… usually you like to be on top…" I say quietly. He chuckles.

"Well you seem to like to be in control in this situation…" He smiles at me and leans back up.

"You got that right…" our lips smash back together. I open my mouth slightly and let his tongue slide in.

After about 20 minutes I pull back. "We should get going…" I say.

"Do we have to…" He says like a child.

"Yes." I push myself off of him and up onto my knees. I push the other leg over his stomach and let both feet hit the floor. "Trust me… if I could stay like that forever… I so would." He sits up and swings his legs over and off of the couch.

"Ugh…" I say looking down at my stomach. "I need to get to a gym…" I finish and sigh.

"You're beautiful, you know that…" He says looking into my eyes. "I don't care how much you weigh; I don't care if you're not a skinny twig. You're not fat. You're perfect just the way you are." He says standing up and walking towards me.

"I love you…" I say and leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too." He pulls back.

"I'm going to change." I say and walk up the stairs. I grab some nicer cloths and throw them on.

**_Robbie's POV_**

I slid back on my shirt and button my pants. I grab the keys and go towards the door. I open it and step outside. I turn to shut the door when a hand comes over my mouth. Everything starts to go black. I feel my feet drag across the ground then everything stops. All the sounds disappear. All of the feelings are gone…

**_Cat's POV_**

I walk back down the stairs to see that the door is open. I walk towards it expecting Robbie to be outside but he's not.

This is just too weird. I walk down the steps and look around. Nothing. I walk over to Officer Morrison's Car and knock on the window. The windows are darkened and I can't see in. I walk around to the front of the car and look through the windshield. I can see a little bit better. His head is on the steering wheel with blood flowing down his forehead.

I run towards the house as fast as I can. I jump up the stairs and through the door. I rush towards my phone which is on the counter in the kitchen. When I step into the kitchen and lung for my phone I hear a man behind me say, "I wouldn't."

I turn around quickly at the sound. Austin is standing leaning up against the fridge.

"What do you want with my life?! Where's Robbie?!" I yell.

He doesn't answer he just looks at me…

What am I still doing here…? Run Cat… Run!

I dart out the back door and onto the beach. I run through the sand as fast as I can but I can hear him catching up to me. My legs start to get tired but I know if I stop I'm not going to live. I continue to run through the burning in my legs. The pain was worse than anything. I can see a house up ahead. I can scream for help. Just a little more… a little farther… I run and run as fast as I can. A few more fee—I fall flat onto my face as my legs give out.

Austin pulls my hair, yanking my head up.

"What? What do you want?" I scream at him.

"Why don't you love me? Why are you cheating on me? I loved you." He questions angrily.

"You cheated on me! I was faithful! You weren't! Get off of me! You're hurting me!" He lets go of my hair.

"I'm sorry love…" He says truly sympathetically.

This man is freaking bipolar, I say to myself.

I get up and start to run again. My legs still ache. The pain continues to shoot through my body. My body is thrown to the ground and something heavy is on top of me. Austin gets up off of me. The man tackled me…

"I didn't want to have to do this! Why do you keep running? You're supposed to love me!" He reaches behind his back with one hand and pulls out a small gun. "Doesn't it have a nice look to it? A Smith and Weston… It's a .38 caliber special…"

"Why do you have that?!" I scream and he spins it in his hand admiring it.

"Well let's just say you little friend wasn't as easy as you are. He put up a hell of a fight…" He continues to admire the silver and wood weapon.

"What did you do to him?" I scream.

"Something awful sweetheart. Just for you. I made sure that he won't be a problem for us. I did it for you. That bullet probably stings like a son of bitch…" He says bluntly.

Bullet?... My stomach drops and I can feel my face go white… oh shit Robbie…

**_Robbie's POV _**

Everything around me is black. It's sort of cold. I can feel the warm fluids drip down my stomach and onto the ground underneath me. Every breath sends a hideous burning pain up through my chest. Is this what dying felt like? Is this what people go though?

Cat… Cat… where is she… CAT! Oh god… What is that bastard going to do to her…?!


	19. Chapter 19

**_Robbie's POV_**

I shift at the thought of that thing touching her. The pain is unbearable… I slowly try to get up… I need to get her help…

My body slams hard onto the floor. It takes everything I have not to black out… I bite my lip until it bleeds hoping the pain goes away. I try again to get up and manage to get onto my knees. I crawl over to what feels like steps. I place one hand on a solid piece of wood. I reach with my other hand for another and find it. One at a time I climb up and slam my head into a door. I lift my hand looking for the knob. My finger touches a cool piece of metal and I grab it. I turn and push open the door. Lying on the floor is a skinny, short brunette with her head snapped to the side. Her eyes were wide open and a grey faded color. I recognized her… the one who was with him when he shot me… What did her call her…?

I continue to think while staring at her body. Next to her foot was a cell phone. I push myself to move over to pick it up. I try to dial 911. While dialing I get a good look at the woman's face.

"JESSIE!" I shout realizing who the woman was. The one he cheated on Cat with… That bitch…

"Hello?" A man says over the phone.

I pick it up to my ear. "Hello… I don't know where I am. I was shot in the stomach and dragged somewhere. My girlfriend is somewhere on the beach by our beach house please help…" I give him the address to the beach house and second later I hear sirens. "I hear the sirens… I'm close to there. There is a dead woman in front of me…What do I do…?"

"Nothing sir. Just stay put, you wounded. We are tracing this call right now and we will have an ambulance on the way in a second." The man says.

The second pair of sirens come and they're different from the first. Everything starts to fade and I fall forward. Black… that's it…

**_Cat's POV_**

"Where is he?! I will do anything you want if you let me got take care of him. Please!" I beg him.

"Not quiet, sweetheart. No gonna happen. I'm sorry but he may try to steal you again." He says.

"YOU SHOT HIM! HOW COULD HE STEAL ME IF HE'S DYING?!" I scream at him. This was pissing me off. I stand up and walk towards him. "Get out of my way." I say bluntly.

"Nope. I can't do that sweetheart. You're mine." He says grabbing me. He wraps his arm around my neck putting me in a head lock. I can hear the sirens. They're close.

He squeezes his muscles tightening his grip. "What did you do?! What's with the sirens?!" He yells at me.

"I didn't do anything! I swear. You were staring directly at me the whole time!" I point out.

"I don't believe you! You did something! We have to get out of here or they will take you away from me! Go!" He says pushing me forward. I jolt to a stop.

"NO! I'm done listening to you! I'm done! Why don't you understand I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I'm not going to follow orders from someone who kidnapped me!" I say back.

"You ran. I didn't do anything to take you. You little friend though… Well I did have to do something there. Now let's go or I'll have to do the same thing I did to him, to you…Now you wouldn't want that now would you love." He says pointing the gun at me!

"SHOOT ME! I DARE YOU! GO I'LL GIVE YOU A FREE SHOT. NO FIGHT! NONE! DO IT!" I say trying to provoke him. He aims the gun at me and zero's in on my chest. He pulls back the hammer and stares at me. "You can't do it can you?" I say.

**_Robbie's POV_**

The paramedics are picking me up and putting me on a gurney. I have something in my mouth forcing oxygen into my lungs. I've been coughing up blood.

They are about to lift me into the ambulance as we all hear 2 shots ring out. They were about 1 second apart. I start to panic. One of the men has to hold me down and keep me still because I wouldn't stop.

He shot her too. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!

A needle is stuck into my arm and I can feel the latex gloves on my chest and stomach. Everything goes blurry again and then I black out after hearing another shot.

**_Cat's POV_**

I'm lying on the ground. My breathing heavy and I are forced to open my eyes. I sit up slowly feeling a pain in my lower arm. I look around and there was nothing. I look down at my arm and see the blood gushing everywhere. I look back up quickly and turn around. A man is standing there with a gun pointed at the ground.

Austin is lying face first on the ground, blood streaming out of his back. His gun is still in his hand. His eyes were open and dead. I look back up at the man who is now walking over to me. He stands over me, bleeding too. He reaches down with one arm and helps me up. I hear him grunt like he was in pain as he lifts me. I look at his face covered in blood. It takes a moment for me to recognize who he was.

"Officer Morrison! Oh my god are you ok!" I say looking at his shoulder. There was a hole gushing blood. He was shot too.

"Did—" I start.

"Yea. He shot at me. Then at you. I got him in time Ms. Valentine. Otherwise you'd be dead…" I walk up to him and hug him carefully trying not to hurt his arm. He walks me over to the house where we meet an ambulance. He fills me in on what has happened. He tells me that everyone else is ok.

"You're boyfriend is fine. He just got out of surgery. He lost a lot of blood and he's lucky to be alive. I can bring you to the hospital if you want?" He offers as a man bandages up my arm. I nod in acceptance and leave to go to the police car. "By the way," He unbuttons his shirt and slides it off. "We always wear bulletproof vests. It only grazed me. Just like you." He pulls the bullet out of the vest and puts it in my hand. "You were very brave Ms. Valentine…"

"Thank you. I don't think you know how grateful I am…" I say as he starts the engine. He nods as if to say thank you. And pulls away. We talk on the way to the hospital about me and Robbie. He tells me about his fiancé and how they are expecting a baby boy.

"Congrats!" I say.

"Thank you. You know they told me over the radio to tell you that he wouldn't stop talking about you. After he got out of the OR he wouldn't shut up… He said he wanted to marry you. I'm gonna tell you right now, you have a great man right there." He says pointing at Robbie as we walk into his hospital room.

"I know." I say back.

**Ok so a couple people asked what was in the syringe. It was heroin. Um, so yea. I hope you like this chapter. Also, a .38 caliber special is a small revolver. One more chapter and then a long authors note! Got a new one coming though!**

**And sorry if there are any huge spelling mistakes… I kinda hit myself in the head with a softball bat trying to get my bag off the bus today and umm yea got a big lump… lol I'm fine! Haha I think… Did I mention my head hurts… k bye. **


	20. Chapter 20

**_Jade's POV_**

"I can't believe it's today. Cat I'm so proud of you and so happy for you." I say fixing her hair. It was up in a nice bun with the veil attached to it. She was in a beautiful long white gown. She looked gorgeous.

"Thank you Jadey…" She says softly looking in the mirror at me.

"You know, you never did tell me what happened a couple of years ago… you know the whole beach thing…" I push trying to get something out.

"He was horrible man. I don't know what was wrong with his head. He was in the Marines. He killed half of his squad. When they brought him into autopsy they said he was on high doses of heroine, oxycontin, and codeine cough syrup. They said that if he wasn't shot he would have died that week of ODing. He was on way too much." She explain quietly.

I look at her waiting for her to finish but she was done. "Cat, you were so brave that day. He risked your life."

"Yea. Jadey? Today's my wedding. I'm 24. I'm pregnant. I have my prince charming waiting in there for me, and I have my sister right next to me. What's gonna happen when we both grow up. When I have my child, when you and Beck het married and have kids? Are we still going to like we are now?" She just stares at me.

"I would love to tell you nothing will ever change. I would love to tell you that in 30 years we will still be best friend. But honestly, I can't. We may stay like this forever, or we may change. We may stop talking because we are always busy or because one of us move out of California. The only thing I know is that no matter where we are, were only a phone call away. We will tell our kids about each other and never forget what we all went through." I pause. Tears start to form in my eyes. "The memories will never be forgotten. The laughs and jokes will stay with us forever. Now listen to me. Today is your wedding. Today is the day you will never forget. Let's make it memorable for both f us. If this turns out to be one of the last times we actually talk and be together, then let's make it amazing. I love you Kitty Cat." I give her a big hug.

"I have never know someone as amazing as you Jade. Someone who is there no matter what. Someone who will be there even though she has her own problems. You saw all of my flaws but you didn't hold them against me. You didn't look down on me. You valued them as much as my strengths. Thank you…" She give me a hug and I know it's time for me to go.

In a couple of minutes, my best friend will be walking down the aisle to her fiancé. In a few more months, she will have her own child. High school was great. College was amazing. That summer in between was hard but it's something we won't forget.

I walk down the aisle and up onto the alter and move to the side. The organist starts to play and the doors swing open. Out comes a beautiful brunette in a white gown with a huge smile on her face.

This will be something we all will never forget…

**_Cat's POV_**

The after party was amazing so far. We all sat around sharing stories of the high school days. How Robbie and I fell in love. Robbie told everyone how he felt when he first saw me. How he promised my mother he would marry me.

We continue to talk for a little while when I stand up and grab a glass and a spoon. I hit the glass a couple times until everyone is quiet. "Thanks for coming. You all mean so much to me. Tonight has been amazing! If you don't mind, I have a few words to say."

I clear my throat and look around at everyone sitting around. All eyes were on me but I wasn't nervous. I knew exactly what I had to say… Make it memorable Cat…

"When we were kids we wanted to be princesses and astronauts. When we grew up a little, we wanted to be beauticians and firefighters. By the time high school came, we set our goals and started to follow our dreams. But the future is unpredictable. You don't know who you will keep in touch with, or where we will end up. When we were kids did we really want to be what we are now? Everyone wants that perfect relationship or perfect life, like the ones in the movies. People get upset because it's never the same. But who says you can't pick up a pen and write your own. Once you can stop hiding from the truth and get past the movie prince charmings and lives, you will find what you want and who you love and write your own fairy tale… So here's to a future of your own. The one you will write and make up yourself. All it takes is a few great people and some amazing memories to live your life the way you want. Here's to writing your own fairytale…" I look at Jade whose eyes are watery. A tear falls down her face. I looked at her the entire time. She is the one who taught me everything. She changed my life and made everything better.

Robbie looks over at her and then at me. Everyone picks up their glasses and raises them as I do the same. All at once we say, "Here's to writing you own fairytale…" People take a sip and put their glasses down. We go back to our conversations and sharing stories. Robbie and I get up and walk around and talk to some of our family members.

After the night ended the gang stayed back to help clean up a little. I look over to Robbie and he looks at me. I pick up a piece of half eaten cake and take a finger full of icing. I walk over to him and smear it all over his face. He takes a plate and wipes some on my cheek. I start to laugh and walk over to him. He leans down and kisses me lightly.

"I love you…" I say to him.

He grabs my hands and pulls them to his chest. "I love you too."

**A/N Time!**

**Ok so thank you so much for reading. Your reviews and ideas were amazing. I did use some of them but I twisted them to make them my own. I took some of the things you gave me and used the complete opposite to make it a little bit more irritating. Sometimes you have to piss the reader off to get some emotion out. That's what every writer wants… to see that they can bring out feelings and memories and connect with their readers. It's great when you get a review of someone cursing you off for not making a happy ending or not having it end the way they want. Honestly I love stories that have an unpredictable ending… I made this happy because it's Cabbie… All Cabbie stories have to have a happy ending… except for one of Ariana4Ever and Flamekats stories… they should know which one I'm talking about. **

**But really, thank you! This was one of the best stories I have ever written (on FF and off of it). The way you all reacted to each chapter and the different characters I got to write for. I mean seriously what can be better than writing as an insane psychopath with drug and alcohol problems! Come on!**

**Morecupcakesplz, sshaw101, and Sofia13 have some awesome stories too! Then my other readers, with their great review, are amazing. Sorry if I forgot anyone but I just quickly went through my review looking for people. I have read some of, all of your stories, and they are great! **

**Ok well I'm coming up with some ideas for some stories so there should be a new one soon. But until then go read some other people's stuff. KnowMyNameNotMyStory is amazing! Flamekat is awesome! Ariana4Ever is going to kill me for saying it but she is truly amazing at writing plus she's one of my greatest friends. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
